


Haruma

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Rock Musical Bleach (Burimyu) [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, Tragédia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Um garoto órfão e todas as outras crianças precisam deixar o orfanato. Algumas são adotadas, outras distribuídas entre outros orfanatos. Ele se feriu fugindo de um monstro, que os humanos normais não podem ver. As crianças costumam temê-lo por essa habilidade. Após deixar o hospital, ele segue para o novo orfanato e lá conhece uma menina que mudará completamente e para sempre a sua vida. Do outro lado da história, um casal de shinigamis que desconhece a existência do garoto nem imagina o quanto ele, já adulto, irá alterar sua vidas.*****************************************************************Após a morte dela, ele fará de tudo para reencontrá-la, mesmo que para isso precise sacrificar outras vidas.
Relationships: Iruma / Haruka
Series: Rock Musical Bleach (Burimyu) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719085





	1. O dia em que eu a conheci

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos a Tite Kubo e aos produtores do musical Rock Musical Bleach (Burimyu), Studio Pierrot e Nelke Planning.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.
> 
> *Essa fanfic se baseia na nona edição do musical "Rock Musical Bleach" (Burimyu).

– O garoto é órfão, nunca soube quem são seus pais. Ele está sendo transferido.

– O que houve com o orfanato dele? O limite é quinze anos. Ele só tem seis.

– O orfanato teve problemas e fechou, as crianças foram distribuídas entre outros orfanatos ou adotadas.

Ele estava dentro do carro, esperando, mas podia ouvir o que falavam em frente ao hospital. Agora cochichavam.

– É uma criança um tanto estranha. Disse que machucou-se porque havia um monstro terrível, com uma máscara feita de osso e um buraco no peito, correndo atrás dele e caiu quando tentava fugir. Falou ainda que um homem vestindo kimono preto matou o monstro com uma espada. As outras crianças tinham medo dele.

– Não diga isso. O garoto está machucado, triste e assustado. É só uma criança. Sempre há algumas com uma imaginação mais fértil que as outras. Ele é um bom menino, ficará bem.

Sentiu afeto pelo homem que o defendeu e ao mesmo tempo ódio, aquilo não era mentira. Fora perseguido por um monstro gigantesco que usava uma máscara feita de osso e tinha um buraco no peito. Os dois pararam de conversar e o homem jovem que falara em sua defesa se dirigiu até a janela aberta do carro, onde estava sentado.

– Iruma...?

Ergueu os olhos para ele, que lhe entregou uma caixa branca com uma cruz vermelha no centro.

– Isso vai ajudar você a cuidar dos machucados nos seus pés e pernas. Tem remédio, algodão, bandagens e esparadrapo aí. Trate todos os dias até melhorar.

Ele acenou com a cabeça positivamente.

– Não fique assim. Essas coisas acontecem. Você vai encontrar amigos novos agora. A chance de um recomeço, mesmo que não programada ou forçada pode ser sempre algo bom. Cuide-se – falou, afagando seu cabelo castanho com uma mecha fios quase dourados.

– Obrigado – sussurrou.

O homem sorriu e afastou-se. O outro entrou no carro e o olhou.

– Ouviu o que ele disse, tem que cuidar disso. Agora vamos para seu novo lar.

Sem falar mais nada, olhou para frente e deu partida no carro. Em cerca de quinze minutos entravam num orfanato em uma das ruas de Karakura. O local tinha dois andares, era grande e espaçoso. Havia também um belo jardim na entrada, rodeado por uma pequena cerca azul-clara e forrado com grama esmeralda, de onde brotavam arbustos, pequenas árvores e flores, incluindo chamativas rosas brancas.

– Olá. Eu me chamo Yui. Você deve ser Iruma. Seja bem vindo, querido – uma moça simpática de cabelo ruivo, preso num coque, que devia chegar até pouco além dos ombros, veio cumprimentá-lo na porta – Já está tarde, lhe mostrarei o quarto dos garotos, depois vamos jantar e nos aprontar pra dormir.

O homem que o trouxera conversou com ela durante alguns minutos, se despediu dos dois e partiu.

– O que houve com suas pernas e pés?

– Eu cai.

– Deve ter sido uma queda feia. Quer ajuda pra subir as escadas?

– Não, obrigado.

Subiram até o segundo andar e ela o levou até um corredor com duas portas. Entraram na porta da direita. O quarto continha cerca de doze camas. Nove já pareciam estar ocupadas, a julgar que apenas elas tinham travesseiro e coberta.

– Bom, temos três camas vazias. Você pode ficar onde quiser.

Caminhou até as três camas vazias perto da janela e deixou sua mala em cima da mais afastada das já ocupadas.

– Você é corajoso. Os outros não gostam de ficar aí porque têm medo das tempestades.

– É só luz e um monte de água.

– Tem razão. Mas não gostaria de ficar mais perto dos outros?

Após alguns segundos esperando uma resposta em vão, ela o chamou de novo.

– Iruma? Há algo que queira me contar?

– A senhora acredita que é possível ver fantasmas?

– Claro que sim. Sabe... nem sempre são fantasmas, às vezes também podemos ver anjos. Algumas pessoas são mais sensíveis que outras, por isso podem ver. Não se preocupe com isso – ela sorriu segurando-o pelos ombros – Estaremos esperando você lá embaixo pra jantar. Vou pedir que uma das crianças te espere na escada pra te mostrar o caminho – ela falava enquanto tirava um travesseiro e um cobertor de um armário e os arrumava na cama que ele escolhera – Ah! Pode me chamar de Yui-chan.

Ela sorriu e deixou o quarto. Cinco minutos depois alguém bateu na porta e ele a abriu. O garoto louro, com cabelo do mesmo tamanho que o seu, indo até os olhos, pareceu assustado ao olhá-lo. Por conviver com fantasmas, aprendera a não se assustar facilmente e ser um tanto indiferente ao mundo a sua volta, por isso possuía um olhar um tanto frio de vez em quando, inconscientemente, era esse um dos fatores que assustava as outras crianças.

– Y-yui-chan pediu... pra chamar você. Está pronto?

– Sim.

– V-venha...

Os dois seguiram pelo corredor e chegaram à escada. Uma garotinha de cabelos ruivos até um pouco abaixo dos ombros os esperava.

– Haruka? O que foi?

– Você demorou Kouta. Yui-chan me pediu pra vir.

– Já que você ta aqui, eu vou indo então. Tô com fome.

Iruma pode ouvi-lo sussurrar um “bem que disseram que o garoto que viria pra cá era sinistro” quando passou do lado de Haruka e desceu as escadas.

– Seu bobo, aprenda a ser mais receptivo! – Ela gritou para o louro, que não deu importância e continuou seu caminho.

Ela o olhou e sorriu. Ele ficou paralisado, absolutamente todas as crianças que conhecera em sua vida haviam reagido da mesma maneira ou semelhante a Kouta. Ela reclamara disso e ainda sorria. Qual era o problema dela?

– Você pode mesmo ver fantasmas? Foi um deles que fez isso com você? – Disse se referindo aos machucados.

– Sim. Pode ir na frente se não gostar disso.

– Eu acho isso legal – ela sorriu de novo – Não é todo mundo que tem uma habilidade especial como essa. Com certeza um dia vai te ajudar em alguma coisa.

Ele ficou pasmo de novo.

– Você é Iruma, não é?

– Sim.

– Sou Haruka, também tenho seis anos – por algum tempo ela fitou os machucados em suas pernas e pés – Isso deve doer. Consegue andar direito.

– Dói, mas consigo.

Sem esperar qualquer resposta, ela agarrou sua mão e o guiou pela escada, devagar, até que chegassem ao térreo, e o levou para a cozinha.

– Até que enfim os dois chegaram – Yui sorriu.

– Você demorou mais do que eu!

– Kouta! Sem implicância. Ele está machucado, não pode sair correndo por aí.

O louro deu de ombros e virou-se para falar com uma das outras crianças. Deviam ser vinte ao todo, meninos e meninas. Havia outra mulher na cozinha. Esta parecia mais velha, tinha cabelos negros, que iam até os ombros e olhos cinza-azulados. Todos a chamavam de Satsu-san, era tão amistosa quanto Yui.

– Olá querido, seja bem-vindo – ela o cumprimentou, ele sorriu em resposta.

Enquanto as duas mulheres terminavam de arrumar o jantar e as crianças distribuídas na grande mesa o olhavam, algumas já parecendo apreensivas, ele pouco se importava com elas no momento. Encontrara um tesouro. Tentava ser discreto, mas não conseguia parar de olhar a ruivinha, se encantara por ela e por sua atitude com ele. Pela reação dos demais, sua estadia ali não seria muito diferente do orfanato anterior, mas Haruka parecia ser uma promessa de mudança total em sua vida.


	2. O dia em que eu a perdi

Estavam sentados no quarto dos garotos, observando os outros pela janela. Estavam todos brincando no jardim, menos os dois. Haviam se passado duas semanas da chegada dele. Após ela convencê-lo a deixá-la ajudar com os arranhões, ainda um pouco presentes, estavam sentados, de mãos dadas, na cama dele, que ficava ao lado da janela.

– Por que não quer ir brincar com eles também?

– Se você quiser ir, fique à vontade. Estarei bem.

– Não. Por que você não quer ficar perto deles? – Insistiu.

– Eles tem medo de mim.

– Os fantasmas?

– Sim.

– Podemos falar com Yui-chan ou Satsu-san.

– Não. Mesmo que Yui falasse com eles, eles se forçariam a mudar só porque ela pediu, ainda teriam medo.

– Está vendo algum agora? – Ela mudou de assunto, não adiantaria insistir.

– Há um no jardim. É uma criança também. Não sei porque, mas eles sempre têm uma corrente presa no peito, quebrada. Às vezes parece que está ligada a alguma coisa bem longe. Quando é assim, depois eles aparecem com a corrente quebrada, aparecem vivos ou não aparecem nunca mais.

– Queria poder ver também.

– Não entendo você. Por que não sente medo?

– Mesmo que você não visse, eles ainda estariam aí, não é? Então não faz diferença.

– Mas se eu não visse, como você ia saber que eles estão mesmo aqui?

– Já vi outras pessoas falarem disso por aí, na TV de vez em quando, mas Yui-chan e Satsu-san não nos deixam ver, porque alguns não dormem de noite.

– Como sabe que não é mentira?

– Não é bom quando todos têm medo de você. Se é mesmo tão ruim, você não inventaria algo assim. Eu nunca vi alguém que goste de fingir que está triste ou que é bom ficar sozinho.

Olhou-a encantado. Não tinha uma resposta à altura. Aquilo era tudo que sempre esperara ouvir de alguém. Ao menos um pouco do queria ouvir. Tornou a olhar à janela, uma semana atrás duvidara dela, passou horas pensando se a confiança dela não era falsa, já acontecera antes. Tivera a prova no dia anterior.

_{Flash Back}_

– Garoto, por acaso não viu alguém de kimono preto aqui por perto? – O fantasma de um idoso lhe perguntou, no jardim.

– Ali – ele apontou mais adiante, onde uma mulher de kimono preto se aproximava, no fim da rua.

– Obrigado – o fantasma se afastou, correndo rapidamente até ela.

– Yui-chan e Satsu-san não nos deixam ver programas de fantasmas e você fica querendo assustar os outros com essas histórias. Até parece que tem um espírito e uma mulher de kimono preto aqui na rua – Shota, o esquentadinho do orfanato, apontava a rua.

– Para Shota! Não fala assim com ele! Você diz isso porque você não pode ver?

– Você também não, Haruka! Por que não prova que é verdade?

– Por que não prova que é mentira, então?

– Não fala assim com ela!

– Crianças! O que é isso?! – Yui veio correndo de dentro do orfanato junto com duas garotas, que se chamavam Megumi e Sawako.

– Shota – ela sussurrou, se abaixando e segurando-o pelos ombros – Eu entendo que você não acredite em fantasmas, mas não pode tratar Iruma assim. Todo mundo tem uma habilidade diferente e essa é a dele. Você já soube de outras pessoas que também podem ver, não é? Se ficou com medo, então acreditou nelas.

O garoto balançou a cabeça positivamente, em silêncio.

– Vou contar uma coisa a vocês. Sei que são medrosos, mas diante dessa situação merecem mesmo um susto.

– O que? – Kouta perguntou.

– Quando eu era criança eu também podia ver fantasmas, ou podiam ser anjos.

Após alguns segundos em que alguns ficaram pasmos, ela prosseguiu.

– Depois de um tempo eu parei de ver. É comum que alguns da idade de vocês possam. Não há razão para ter medo. Um dia todos nós vamos envelhecer e quando menos esperarmos seremos fantasmas também. Os fantasmas não são maus, são só pessoas que já não pertencem ao nosso mundo e estão procurando um caminho para seguir.

Mais tarde, Shota pedira desculpas. O que Yui relatara não mudara muito a situação, afinal alguns haviam ficado com medo de dormir.

– Pra que eu fui revelar isso a eles justo no cair da noite? – Yui se lamentava.

– Eu disse que nunca devia ter contado – Satsu falava.

_{Fim do Flash Back}_

A reação dos outros não lhe importava muito. Agora tinha certeza de que ela realmente não tinha medo dele. Ninguém nunca o defendera numa situação daquelas, não outra criança.

– Haruka...

Ela se virou para ele com um olhar questionar.

– Obrigado – falou, abraçando-a.

A ruivinha corou, mas não se afastou e o abraçou também.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tinha sete anos. Imerso em seu choro e soluços, escondido atrás de sua cama no quarto dos garotos, ele não percebeu o som dos passinhos que se aproximavam. Como esperava, nada mudaria, por mais que as adultas tentassem intervir, as crianças tinham medo. Ele não queria preocupá-las e nem sempre demonstrava o que sentia. Estava sentado no chão, com o rosto escondido entre os joelhos e os braços cruzados. Chorava desesperadamente. Não aguentava mais.

Ela aproximou a mãozinha dos cabelos dele e os afagou. Estava descalça, a fim de ocultar sua presença dos demais enquanto se dirigia até ali. Na outra mão segurava as sandálias e uma das rosas brancas, que tanto gostava, do jardim. Ele se assustou e ergueu os olhos para a garotinha ruiva que o olhava de maneira triste. Ela não tinha medo dele.

A ruiva sentou-se ao seu lado e o puxou para seu colo. Ele aceitou e chorou mais do qualquer outra vez em sua vida enquanto a sentia deslizar as mãos suaves por seu cabelo e suas costas.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yui entrou silenciosamente no quarto das garotas e encontrou uma cena que a comoveu. Não era preciso nenhuma palavra ou relato para qualquer um saber que o tempo fizera aqueles dois se apaixonarem um pelo outro. Ambos agora tinham nove anos. Só havia os três ali. Haruka dormia em sua cama, ao lado da janela como a dele, protegida pelos cobertores. Ele dormia recostado à parede. Sua mão segurava a dela.

– As outras crianças não podem ver isso ou teremos problemas – ela sussurrou para si mesma e sorriu.

Haruka estava resfriada. Algumas crianças sempre adoeciam com as mudanças climáticas entre as estações. Sentou cuidadosamente ao lado dela, no lado oposto ao que Iruma dormia, e checou a temperatura. Ela já parecia bem melhor. Levantou-se e deixou o quarto cautelosamente para não acordá-los.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Vamos ficar juntos pra sempre?

– Não sei, temos só dez anos. Mas se você for embora, eu vou atrás de você, mesmo que eu tenha que fugir.

– Mas podem adotar você também.

– Eu duvido. Você é muito melhor do que eu pra eles. Não gostariam de saber que estão rodeados de fantasmas.

– Eu não acho. Deve haver outros como Yui-chan.

Estavam sentados na grama do jardim, perto das rosas brancas que ela adorava. Ambos, agora, mantinham o cabelo mais comprido e estavam mais altos, mas fora isso nada mudara, senão o sentimento que crescia a cada dia. Abraçou-a.

– Eu te amo, Haruka – cochichou em seu ouvido.

– Eu também, Iruma – sussurrou em resposta.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tinha onze anos. Ninguém sabia ainda como o incêndio começara. Satsu perdera a consciência após inalar considerável quantidade de fumaça enquanto saía com algumas crianças. Yui, sozinha entre as chamas, não tinha condições de salvar a todas as crianças que permaneciam ali dentro. Levou para fora as que encontrara. Estava em pânico. Muitos choravam.

– Haruka! Ela não está aqui! – Se precipitou na direção do orfanato.

Kouta o agarrou.

– Iruma! Os bombeiros já estão aqui, vão procurá-la! Yui quer voltar pra buscá-la, mas eles não deixam! Só falta ela, vai ser fácil pra eles!

– NÃO!!!! ME SOLTE!!!!! HARUKA!!!! HARUKA!!!!! HARUKA!!!!! – Passou por entre os bombeiros com tamanha fúria, que não pode ser barrado.

– Iruma!!! Você vai morrer!!! Volta aqui!!!!! – Sawako gritou.

Ele nem se quer ouviu as palavras que ele nem se preocupou em saber de quem eram. A única coisa que importava na sua vida estava lá dentro, entre as chamas. E ele não sabia quanto ela poderia aguentar. Pouco lhe importava que morresse. Só queria que ela ficasse viva. Entrou no orfanato em chamas e seguiu pelos poucos lugares que o fogo ainda não atingira. Até que a encontrou encolhida num canto.

– HARUKA!!!!

– Iruma... – ela estava chorando, falava quase sem fôlego e parecia prestes a perder a consciência.

Avançou até ela a tempo de escapar de mais uma viga que despencara. Tirou o casaco, que levara com aquele propósito e a envolveu com ele, de modo a protegê-la das chamas e a abraçou forte. Ela se encolheu no peito dele. Analisou o caminho por alguns segundos. Pegou-a no colo e começou a correr dali como podia.

– HARUKA!!! Resista! Não falta muito!!!

– Iruma... eu não sei se posso... – seus olhos se fechavam – me desculpe... – as duas últimas palavras não passavam de um sussurro.

Finalmente chegou ao lado de fora. Saíra pelos fundos. Pousou o corpo dela no chão da rua, vazia no momento.

– Haruka! Haruka! – A sacudiu várias vezes, mas não teve nenhuma resposta – não, não!

Pressionou o tórax dela com as mãos e tentou respiração boca a boca a fim de reanimá-la, mas passados quinze minutos nada surtia efeito e não ouvia o coração dela bater.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Aquele gritou ecoou pela rua junto com suas lágrimas.

Pouco lhe importava que os bombeiros estivessem procurando os dois no orfanato em chamas, acabara de perder a única coisa que lhe importava e lhe mantinha vivo. Como queria morrer no lugar dela... o mundo precisava de pessoas como ela. E se a perdera, que ao menos fosse junto com ela. A abraçou com força e chorou até não poder mais, perdendo a consciência em seguida, com a esperança de nunca mais acordar, ao menos não naquele mundo sem ela.


	3. A dor que rasga o coração

Entre toda a escuridão que rondava aquele lugar abandonado, às três horas da manhã, escondido pela capa e capuz, que ocultavam toda a sua aparência, ele sentou-se no que anos atrás deviam ser os degraus de acesso até a entrada. Apenas a luz da Lua e de poucos postes de luz incidia ali. Finalmente voltara depois de tantos anos. Ele observou a rosa branca em suas mãos, sendo brevemente interrompido por um homem bêbado que vagava sem rumo e disparou, assustadíssimo, ao ver a rosa flutuando, uma vez que não podia ver quem a segurava. Retirou-se.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele esperava impaciente enquanto Rukia andava de um lado para o outro no quarto falando ao telefone com alguém da Soul Society. Parecia receber notícias graves.

– Como?! Quarenta e sete?!

– Rukia!

– Espere! – Ralhou com ele.

Ele rendeu-se, emburrado. Cerca de cinco minutos depois, ela desligou e o olhou, parecia triste, séria e preocupada.

– O que aconteceu? – Ele insistiu.

– Alguém ou alguma coisa já matou quarenta e sete shinigamis.

– Como?!

– Não sabemos ao certo o que ou quem, mas pelos rastros que deixou, ele suja todo o sangue depois que mata. Não sabem porque.

– Um vampiro?!

– Não, Ichigo. Não sabemos de nada ainda, só que ele veste roupas vermelhas, tem uma zampakutou vermelha e rouba todo o sangue dos shinigamis que mata. E cada vez que isso acontece, a Lua fica mais vermelha. E provavelmente tem aparência humana.

Ele fitou a Lua vermelha no céu. Eram três e meia da manhã. Desde quando assumira aquela cor?

– Vamos sair agora?

– Não. Por hora ele não está atacando. Vamos esperar uma segunda ordem – seguiu-se um momento de silêncio – Perdi o sono agora. Ainda bem que não tem aula amanhã – ela falou sentando-se na cama, ao lado dele.

– E quem disse a você que eu não vou dormir?

Ela o fitou com um olhar bravo tão fingido quanto as palavras dele. Sabia que ele nunca dormia quando ela não conseguia dormir. Muitas vezes o percebera em pé em frente à porta entreaberta do armário quando estava acordada.

– Até parece. Não vejo um traço sequer de sono na sua cara.

– Sua baixinha chata!

– Mesmo sem sono não há nada a fazer agora. Eu vou tentar dormir.

O shinigami sentiu a mesma dor no peito de todas as noites quando ela levantou e seguiu para o armário. Queria poder abraçá-la e protegê-la durante todas as horas de escuridão, enquanto velava seu sono, mas nada podia ser feito. Ela entrou no armário após lhe desejar boa noite, apesar de o relógio marcar quase quatro da manhã, e fechou a porta. O shinigami afundou-se no colchão, puxou as cobertas por cima da cabeça e tentou dormir.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De longe, fitava um grupo de shinigamis que caminhava pelas ruas quase ao anoitecer do dia seguinte ao que visitara as ruínas do orfanato. Não gostava de estar fazendo aquilo, mas a antiga dor que rasgava todos os dias o seu coração era ainda mais difícil de suportar.

_{Flash Back}_

Ele chorava com os olhos cobertos pelas mãos, sentado em uma das cadeiras do corredor daquele hospital como no dia em que a conhecera. Suas mãos estavam enfaixadas. Não havia sido atingido pelo fogo, mas o mormaço lá dentro era imenso e terrível. Os enfermeiros garantiam que ele nem teria cicatrizes, mas pouco se importa com qualquer uma dessas coisas no momento, nem com a dor em suas mãos, que voltava a incomodá-lo.

Algumas crianças também haviam sido atendidas. Ninguém se ferira gravemente. Seriam todos abrigados até que encontrassem outro lugar. Satsu sobrevivera, mas permanecia desacordada. Yui tivera as pernas e braços levemente machucados devido ao tempo que permanecera lá dentro procurando as crianças que faltavam, inclusive Haruka, a quem ela não conseguiu chegar. Ele acordara no hospital, infelizmente acordara, com as mãos enfaixadas. Yui estava sentada ao seu lado, chorava, e ele sabia o queria dizer aquilo, alguém não havia sobrevivido. Lembrou da cena na rua dos fundos do orfanato e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e da mais profunda dor.

– Iruma... – Escutou-a chamá-lo, mas não deu importância.

– Você... quer vê-la? Mais uma vez? Todos já se despediram. Amanhã você não terá mais essa chance de estar tão perto... – Ele podia sentir dor em cada palavra que Yui proferia.

Se sentia culpada. Sentia raiva dos bombeiros. Era uma criança, sua vida pela dela seria uma troca justa. Queria ter tido a mesma audácia que ele. Mas como ficariam os outros? Sentou-se ao lado dele e o abraçou.

– Eu sei que está doendo – sussurrou – Mas ela gostaria de você por perto. Por favor, se sentir medo de estar lá sozinho, eu vou com você.

– Não – soluçou – Não tenho nenhum medo dela.

Yui o guiou até um quarto. Entrou sozinho e fechou a porta. Era um quarto de repouso como vários outros no hospital, só que um pouco menor. Só havia uma cama, onde ela estava, do mesmo jeito que ele a encontrara no orfanato em chamas, com o vestido branco que usava, a não ser pela falta do casaco, que estava dobrado num canto da cama. Durante longos dois minutos foi incapaz de dar um passo sequer. Tudo que conseguia fazer era chorar. Unindo o que lhe restava de força, caminhou até ela e a abraçou e chorou com toda a sua força. Ela estava tão fria. Constatou mais uma vez que o coração não batia. Não a teria por perto nunca mais. E mesmo que a encontrasse, logo ela desapareceria. Era sempre assim. Eles ficavam vagando quando morriam, apareciam após algumas horas ou dias, e sumiam com o tempo.

Forçou-se a parar de chorar, mas não queria sair dali. Não havia mais sentido nem motivos para viver.

– Haruka... – sussurrou com a esperança de que ela pudesse ouvir onde quer que estivesse – Aishiteru... Arigato.

Ele não sabia, mas fitando certa janela de um orfanato em chamas, há alguns quarteirões dali e rosas brancas jogadas ao chão, destruídas pelo fogo, o espírito de uma garotinha ruiva chorou.

Momento depois Yui o chamou, mesmo contrariada. Sabia que se permitissem ele ficaria ali a madrugada inteira e tanto tempo quanto pudesse.

– Iruma – uma voz gentil o chamou e sentiu um toque em seu ombro – Pode levar isso com você – o enfermeiro de anos atrás lhe estendeu o casaco.

– Não... Eu quero que fique com ela.

As lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos, virou-se e andou rapidamente pelo corredor em direção à saída daquele lugar.

– Estaremos esperando que você volte para arrumar a garotinha. Vou deixar isso onde estava para que você possa atender ao pedido dele – referiu-se ao casaco usado para protegê-la do fogo.

– Tudo bem, eu voltarei logo. Vou falar com ele. Obrigada – Yui agradeceu e apressou-se em segui-lo.

_{Fim do Flash Back}_

Olhou novamente para o grupo de shinigamis. Sabia que estavam atrás dele por ordem da Solul Society. Mas pouco se importava. Queria vê-la.


	4. A ameaça se confirma

\- Eu também não tenho muitas informações por enquanto – o vendedor louro sentou-se ao lado deles enquanto Ururu servia chá – Ukitake-san me confirmou pouco antes de vocês chegarem que ele realmente usa roupas vermelhas, tem uma zampakutou com lâmina vermelha como sangue e tem aparência humana. Cabelo castanho com uma mecha de fios também vermelhos como sangue.

Os cinco arregalaram os olhos, aguardando que ele continuasse.

\- Outros cinco shinigamis foram assassinados essa madrugada.

\- E por que não nos contaram? – Rukia interviu.

\- A Soul Society só detectou o ocorrido quando as reiatsus deles começaram a baixar. Morreram rapidamente e quando cheguei ao local não havia mais nada a fazer, nem ninguém para capturar. Alguns reforços chegaram em seguida e levaram os corpos. Estão evitando chamar qualquer um para cuidar do caso antes de comprovar a gravidade da situação.

\- Gravidade? Está dizendo que isso não é grave?! – Ichigo reclamou.

\- Ichigo, o que quero dizer com gravidade é que... Até mesmo um capitão poderia ser morto. Mas agora que estamos começando a entender o modo como ele age creio que finalmente tomarão alguma atitude.

\- Então ele mata e foge? – Sado perguntou.

\- Sim. Não vejo muito sentido. É muito forte, poderia ter esperado pra me matar ou matar qualquer outro que chegasse. Eu tenho plena certeza de que ele é capaz disso, mas deve estar sendo prudente. Acho que não quer nos subestimar sem antes medir nossas forças.

\- Acha que ele tem algum interesse em particular nos shinigamis?

\- Sim – respondeu ao quincy – Ele só tem matado shinigamis até agora e não deixa sequer uma gota de sangue.

\- Mas por que o sangue? – A ruiva perguntou.

\- Não sabemos, mas ele quer fazer alguma coisa com ele. Já perceberam que a cada morte Lua fica mais vermelha?

Aquilo era verdade. E não havia mais o que falar, era tudo que sabiam até agora.

\- Ichigo e Rukia...

Os dois olharam o louro.

\- Eu não descarto a possibilidade de ele matar qualquer ser que cruze o seu caminho e intervenham nos seus planos ou ataques, mesmo que não seja shinigami. Então cuidado vale para todos vocês, mas especialmente vocês dois, não baixem a guarda.

Mais tarde voltavam para casa. Ele sentia um aperto no peito. O que faria se o assassino aparecesse naquele exato momento? E se acontece alguma coisa com ela? Preferia morrer a permitir aquilo.

\- Não adianta nada ficar sendo pessimista. Só vai piorar as coisas – ela falou ao ouvi-lo respirar profundamente. Vamos manter a guarda em alta e isso já ajudará muito. Tudo que temos a fazer agora é irmos pra casa.

Era impressionante como ela percebia quando ele estava mal. Nem sabia o que dizer naqueles momentos.

\- Entendo, mas também não podemos ficar confiantes de mais.

\- Eu sei.

Caminharam o resto do caminho quase em silêncio, até que Rukia falou.

\- Há algo estranho aqui por perto, eu vou verificar.

\- Eu vou com você.

\- Não! Há três hollows – ela apontou uma direção e ele pode ver os três monstros se aproximando – Não vou demorar – dizendo isso, sumiu.

\- Droga! Baixinha irritante! Há um assassino de shinigamis a solta. Não podemos nos separar assim!

Cuidou de rapidamente atacar os três hollows, para ir atrás dela em seguida.

A Kuchiki logo encontrou uma criatura um tanto estranha, e se referiu a ela.

\- Se ficar vagando por aí você pode se transformar em um hollow. Precisa ir para a Soul Society.

Logo a criatura revelou ser um hollow, feliz por Rukia ter caído na armadilha e logo outros apareceram.

\- Você foi muito ingênua shinigami, agora lhe resta a morte.

\- Droga... – Ela tentava pensar no que fazer.

Ela começou a lutar contra o grupo de hollows até se ver quase encurralada.

\- Você é forte e esperta, mas nós estamos em maior número!

Continuaram a luta e mais uma forte reiatsu invadiu o lugar.

\- Mas o que é essa reiatsu?! – Questionou o hollow líder.

\- Rukia!

\- Ichigo!

\- Mais um shinigami chegou para o jantar. Vamos! Acabem logo com isso!

Os hollows atacaram o casal de shinigamis, porém após alguns minutos foram derrotados.

\- Sua louca! Há um assassino de shinigamis a solta e você sai assim sozinha!

\- Não podemos deixar de trabalhar por isso.

Ele preferiu não discutir. Os dois olharam em volta. Se encontravam um em frente às ruínas de um velho orfanato. Uma rosa branca estava apoiada nos degraus. Ichigo lançou um olhar ao lugar e à rosa, como se soubesse do que se passara. Ele já ouvira falar daquilo.

\- O que aconteceu aqui?

\- Um incêndio. Essa rosa provavelmente foi deixada pra garotinha que morreu aqui quando esse orfanato pegou fogo. Eu era muito pequeno, então não tenho informações muito concretas. Isso eu soube pelo meu pai.

O olhar dela ficou triste. Tentando quebrar aquele clima, ele perguntou sobre o motivo da aparição dela, desde que chegar dias atrás não falara o motivo de ter vindo.

\- Vim em missão – ela começou a se explicar usando seus desenhos – Eu disse a você que estava havendo uma perturbação aqui, se quer saber o motivo exato, parece que descobrirmos essa madrugada.

\- Esses desenhos abomináveis de novo...

\- Cala a boca! Idiota! Eu recebi um informativo pouco antes de me deparar com aqueles hollows malucos. Você vê a Lua vermelha considerada uma simples anormalidade pelos humanos? É considerada uma ameaça pela Soul Society. Enviaram uma equipe de investigação, mas todos foram mortos. Os ferimentos são semelhantes em todos os corpos. Agora está comprovado que existe um assassino de shinigamis a solta.

A preocupação cresceu dentro dele. Não sentia medo da ameaça, mas do que podia acontecer aos seus companheiros e a Rukia.

\- Ei... essa reiatsu é...

\- É o Renji! – Ela confirmou.

Os dois correram com o shumpo na direção de onde vinha a reiatsu, perto da loja de Urahara.


	5. O provável objetivo

Quando finalmente chegaram, o tenente de cabelos vermelhos estava dentro da loja conversando com Urahara e Yoruichi.

– Renji... – Rukia chamou.

– Rukia! Oi Ichigo! – Ele cumprimentou com um leve sorriso.

Logo sentaram-se ao lado dos três.

– O sexto esquadrão agora está oficialmente responsável pelo caso. Zabimaru não anda de bom humor a luta vai animá-lo.

– Claro. Com um shinigami tão chato como você... – Ichigo provocou.

– Cale a boca! Sua Zangetsu parece um facão de cozinha! Devia mudar de profissão para cozinheiro!

– E essa sua Zabimaru parece uma serra! Você devia ser carpinteiro!

– Calem a boca! – Ela ordenou, olhando-os friamente – Não estão na casa de vocês. Que vergonha!

Ambos calaram-se diante da ameaça.

– Essas crianças não têm jeito mesmo... – Urahara cantarolou, sorrindo por trás do leque.

Eles queriam esganá-lo, mas com Rukia do lado não tiveram coragem.

– Tem alguma informação nova? – Yoruichi perguntou.

– Não muito mais do que já sabemos. Só que continuam morrendo shinigamis e os corpos são sempre encontrados até em bom estado, mas sem sangue nenhum e os ferimentos são semelhantes.

– Pra que alguém ia querer o sangue dos shinigamis? – Ichigo pensava.

– Sei lá, mas de uma coisa tenho certeza. Nós não pertencemos a esse mundo e seja quem for que está fazendo isso quer estabelecer algum tipo de conexão com a gente, seja humano ou não. Porém qual ou com qual intenção eu não tenho ideia – o tenente falou, tomando um gole da xícara de chá em seguida.

– Espera! – O ruivo se alertou – Humano?

– Há meios para rastrear cada ser que vive na Sereitei e possui alta energia espiritual. Alguém de Rukongai com um poder tão bem desenvolvido logo se torna shinigami e jamais permanece lá a ponto de sua habilidade se elevar tanto e não ser levado e registrado como shinigami. E os demais que não conseguem se tornar shinigamis não tem energia alta suficiente, então nem são rastreados. Se fosse um hollow já teriam descoberto, se fosse shinigami ou vaizard também já teria sido identificado, o que nos leva á conclusão de que as probabilidades de ser um humano com habilidades especiais muito bem desenvolvidas e treinadas pode estar cometendo os assassinatos. Porém qual tipo de conexão ele quer conosco e porque, ninguém tem a mínima ideia.

O ruivo e a tenente espantaram-se. Não esperavam uma ameaça tão grande com tão pouco tempo do fim da terrível luta contra Aizen, preso no subsolo por vinte mil anos, assim como Gin, preso na segurança máxima da superfície por dois mil anos, recebendo visitas apenas do carcereiro e de Matsumoto, que a duras penas conseguira obter essa generosidade de Yamamoto. Quanto a Tousen, estava de fato morto, o que abalara bastante Hisagi, que felizmente tivera a ajuda e o apoio de Kensei para guiar o esquadrão e seguir em frente.

– E quanto à Lua vermelha? – Rukia questionou o amigo.

– Disso sabemos menos ainda. Talvez seja só uma forma de ameaçar e amedrontar. Mas não temos certeza. Podia ser tanto o sol quanto as nuvens. Provavelmente ele tem alguma ligação com a noite.

– Não exatamente Abarai-san – Urahara advertiu.

Os três o fitaram, mas Yoruichi quem falou.

– Os humanos têm uma grande ligação e afeição pela lua. Apesar de ele colher sangue shinigami, já ocorreu a vocês que o que ele procura possa também ter origem ou composição humana?

– Mas pra que o sangue shinigami então? Se o que ele quer é humano, porque precisa de nós? – Ichigo lhe perguntou.

– Todos os wholles de Rukongai foram um dia humanos.

– O que ela quer dizer... – Urahara começou – É que há possibilidade do nosso assassino ser um ser humano com alta energia espiritual que conhece uma porcentagem suficiente do nosso mundo pra saber que o que ele procura está lá. O que ele quer pode ser um ser humano que está morto, seja agora shinigami, hollow ou wholle.

Após alguns minutos em que os três assimilavam as informações, Rukia falou.

– Se é isso mesmo que vocês e Renji contaram... talvez ele não saiba que no segundo caso jamais vai encontrar essa pessoa, e mesmo se encontrar, não vai reconhecê-la, pode até morrer. No primeiro e no terceiro, caso ele não tenha a sorte de encontrar por aqui mesmo, só morrendo pra que suas chances aumentem.

– Já é bem tarde da noite... Acho que seria melhor irem pra casa ou terão que dormir os dois aqui por questões de segurança – o louro pediu, tentando não ser descortês.

– Ele tem razão – Ichigo falou – Boa noite – levantou-se e foi seguido por Rukia, após esta também desejar boa noite.

Os dois caminhavam em direção à casa dos Kurosaki.

– Como vocês foram ridículos! Depois vou dar uma surra no Renji! – A baixinha falou irritadíssima, dando um soco no estômago de Ichigo, que xingou-a e se curvou com a dor.

– Qual é o seu problema?! – Ele reclamava.

Ela ergueu uma das mãos como se apoiasse uma espada no ombro e começou a imitar Ichigo xingando Renji e a Zabimaru, o que o chocou um pouco, jamais vira Rukia imitando alguém. Até que ela não era ruim. Espera...! Estava com raiva dela um segundo atrás... O que não importava muito.

– Oras! Você não lembra do dever que recebeu aquele dia? Como substituto deve proteger e trabalhar a sério e não perder tempo assim.

– Mas eu posso me lembrar daquele dia...

– Aquele dia...? – Ela falou querendo saber a que exatamente ele estava se referindo do dia em que se conheceram.

– Você me deu algo muito importante – olhou para zangetsu com ternura e orgulho ao mesmo tempo – Como shinigami eu tive força para proteger minha família dos hollows.

Flashs de memória daquele momento vieram à cabeça do ruivo, Yuzu gritando, os urros do hollow, paredes sendo destruídas, Rukia bastante ferida, impossibilitada de lutar, sua voz quase chegando a apenas sussurros, aquela era a lembrança que mais doía. Estivera tão perto, tão perto! De perder uma das pessoas que mais importava em sua vida e nunca saberia disso se realmente a tivesse perdido, naquele momento ela ainda não significava quase nada. Teve que se esforçar para não soluçar, chorar lembrando daquilo e apertá-la num abraço, queria evitar explicações depois.

– Ichigo! O que houve?! – Percebeu que ela já o chamava há alguns segundos.

– Ah... Nada... – desviou o olhar.

Após a baixinha falar algo que o deixou embaraçado ao perceber que ela entendera de maneira totalmente errada sua reação, e depois sair correndo, deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos nervosamente e correu atrás dela.

– Espera! Rukia!

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A alguns quarteirões dali, seis oficiais eram massacrados sem piedade, com movimentos que absolutamente nenhum deles conseguia enxergar ou identificar a fonte.

– O que tá havendo aqui?! – Renji apareceu bloqueado o golpe fatal que mataria o único sobrevivente.

O tenente não podia ver contra o que ou quem lutava, via apenas um vulto vermelho que se movimentava numa velocidade absurda. Lutou assim por quase meia hora, tentando proteger o oficial caído no chão, ferido, mas ainda vivo.

– AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Gritou quando uma lâmina se cravou em suas costas e o cortou profundamente.

Caiu no chão quando a espada foi puxada e sentiu-se decepcionado. Morreria, o oficial morreria e ninguém saberia de nada do que aconteceu, somente teriam evidências.

– Mais um shinigami.... – Iruma falou analisando a lâmina vermelha da zampakutou.

– Por... que...? – Renji esforçou-se para falar, caído no chão.

– Vamos lá... – ele falava com, seja lá o que fosse, que parecia urrar de dentro da lâmina – Esse deve ser um tenente, vamos tomar o sangue dele – dizendo isso executou vários movimentos com a espada e cortou Renji novamente, começando a sugar seu sangue.

– AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Seu corpo parecia se rasgar de dentro pra fora à medida que o sangramento aumentava as feridas.

– BANKAI! – Renji conhecia aquela voz rebelde – Está bem tenente?

Caiu no chão ao ouvir a voz de Ichigo e parar de sentir a dor de seu sangue deixando o corpo tão rapidamente.

– Idiota! – Xingou o amigo – Nem assim leva as coisas a sério!!

– Renji! – Era Rukia.

– Rukia! Leve Renji e o outro shinigami!

Ela puxou ambos para cima, apoiando-os nos ombros e correndo dali, enquanto Ichigo começava a lutar com Iruma.

– Você deve ser...

– Sua força também parece alta – Iruma comentou, interrompendo Ichigo, que segundos após ativou a máscara hollow.

– Força hollow – Iruma impressionou-se.

– Ichigo! – Rukia voltara, defendendo um dos golpes de Iruma.

Iruma afastou-se após lutar por alguns segundos com os dois shinigamis e vários hollows invadiram o local.

– Por quê? – Ichigo questionava, desfazendo a máscara.

– A reiatsu dele... É muito mais forte que um simples humano – a pequena respondeu.

Iruma, num segundo atingiu todos os hollows facilmente, de uma só vez. E algo estranho aconteceu. Um hollow muito diferente dos outros, que aprecia até... Um pouco humano... Veio do nada e jogou-se contra Iruma. Parecia querer segurá-lo e arrancar a espada de suas mãos. Os dois permaneceram numa luta corporal, medindo forças. Ele queria se soltar, o hollow se recusava a permitir. Quando conseguiu, o hollow se misturou a outros que apareceram e foram novamente destruídos por Iruma. Os hollows que restaram pareciam obedecer ao comando do vilão, que permaneceu imóvel enquanto Ichigo e Rukia enfrentavam seus “súditos”. Por milésimos de segundo, Ichigo pode fitar os olhos do assassino e surpreendeu-se com o que viu: Dor! A dor mais profunda que já vira no olhos de alguém. Tristeza!

Quem era ele afinal? Como um assassino era capaz de reter sentimentos? Dor e tristeza. O que acontecera em seu passado?

Quando os hollows acabaram, ele não estava mais lá. Voltaram correndo até Urahara. Renji e o oficial estavam deitados num quarto, já haviam sido tratados, mesmo assim Urahara chamaria Orihime pela manhã.

– Rukia... Ichigo... – O tenente chamou num sussurro com o que ainda tinha de força.

Ambos se voltaram para ele.

– Quando eu estava chegando lá... Eu ouvi quando alguém o chamou de Iruma... Sobre o sangue e a Lua... É tudo verdade...

– Renji!! – Rukia se desesperou quando ele desfaleceu.

– Não se preocupe com ele, deixei-o dormir. Só está fraco – Urahara a tranquilizou – O outro também está bem.

Os dois foram acompanhados até em casa, por Yoruichi e Tessai. Estavam tensos, seria pior dormirem fora. Rukia ainda não revelara sua presença à família. Com o que estava acontecendo, as conversas com Ichigo eram constantes e necessárias e todos achariam estranho se ficassem tempo demais juntos. A pequena agora dormia no armário. Pela porta aberta, Ichigo podia ver seu rosto. Pensava no ocorrido. Podia ter sido qualquer um deles. Não queria admitir, mas estava com medo, não sabia porque, confiava plenamente nela, mas tinha medo. Caminhou silenciosamente até a porta do armário e apertou de leve a mão dela, que continuou dormindo, mas inspirou profundamente, parecendo mais confortável e relaxada com o toque dele. Mesmo com toda a preocupação, não pode deixar de sorrir. Beijou a testa dela e voltou para a sua cama.


	6. Reforços

Soul Society. Rukia fora até lá apresentar um relatório. Estavam os dois, Ukitake, Shunsui e Byakuya em uma sala do décimo terceiro esquadrão.

\- Sim, nós o vimos. Usa roupas vermelhas, tem uma mecha de cabelo vermelha como sangue se destacando nos fios castanhos e carrega o tempo todo uma rosa branca – Rukia esclarecia. Ele trata as vítimas exatamente como foi descrito pra nós.

Rukia entregara seu relatório para Yamamoto, que atribui ao décimo esquadrão a missão de lidar com Iruma, e ordenou ao sexto esquadrão continuar investigando a Lua Vermelha.

\- Com licença, Sou-taijou. O sexto esquadrão já perdeu muitos oficiais.

\- Rukia. Uma oficial não deve contestar o Capitão Comandante – Byakuya disse, irritado.

\- Não seja tão rude Byakuya – Shunsui a socorreu.

\- Ele tem razão. Rukia-chan só está preocupada – Ukitake falou.

\- Nós vamos ajudar o sexto esquadrão. Iruma é capaz de interferir no tempo e nas memórias, é alguém perigoso – Ukitake ofereceu, sendo apoiado por Shunsui.

\- Muito obrigada – Ela agradeceu aos dois.

Após deixarem o primeiro esquadrão e se reunirem no décimo terceiro, Ichigo e Rukia se encaminhavam ao quarto, para visitar Renji e o oficial, feridos por Iruma.

\- Vamos ter trabalho pra derrotá-lo. É um inimigo perigoso pelo qual você não deve se deixar cortar – a shinigami comentava.

\- Estou preocupado. Não acho que ele esteja no nível de Aizen, mas é muito difícil encontrar uma brecha pra defesa ou ataque. Por muito pouco não perdemos Renji e aquele sobrevivente.

Ela apenas suspirou. Não havia muito o que fazer mesmo, só tomar cuidado e andar alerta. Entraram no esquadrão sendo atendidos por Unohana e encaminhados por Isane até a sala do oficial. Após conversarem algum tempo com ele, se dirigiram a Renji, na sala ao lado.

\- Parece que está dormindo... – Rukia observou.

Era possível ver, através do kimono branco, que o tenente tinha as costas envolvidas por bandagens, levemente manchadas de sangue, que para o alívio de Rukia, estava seco, o que indicava que qualquer indício de hemorragia já se esgotara. Renji estava deitado de lado, para evitar pressionar o ferimento nas costas. O longo cabelo vermelho estava solto. O kimono shinigami, as sandálias, meias e a zampakutou em uma mesa ao lado da cama.

\- Parece que passou maus bocados – Ichigo falou.

\- Foi muita sorte do oficial Renji ter chegado a tempo de protegê-lo daquele golpe. Não estava muito ferido, mas se Iruma o tivesse acertado, teria sido fatal.

\- Isso aí... Eu sou demais... – ouviram o tenente ferido sussurrar.

\- Seu idiota! – A pequena reclamou – Estava acordado esse tempo todo!

\- Só não me senti disposto pra falar – disse com a voz mais alta dessa vez.

\- Pra se gabar você teve força – falou o ruivo.

\- Vieram aqui só pra me repreender... Não vão nem perguntar como eu estou?

\- É pras isso mesmo que viemos – a tenente esclareceu.

Conversaram por algum tempo. Rukia deixou a sala por um tempo para trocar algumas palavras com Momo e Hitsugaya que passavam pelo esquadrão para interrogar alguns shinigamis sobre Iruma. Ichigo pretendia sair também, há um bom tempo que não via o amigo baixinho, mas Renji segurou seu pulso.

\- Ichigo... Eu sei que a situação é muito grave. Sei que vocês dois tem muito potencial, mas por favor... Seja mais prudente nas suas lutas de agora em diante. Não é sempre que você vai conseguir se salvar no último segundo.

Refletiu a respeito das palavras que ouvira. Ele tinha razão.

\- E a propósito... Antes que a Rukia volte... Eu já me conformei. Rukia é muito forte, mas deixo nas suas mãos como dever de cavalheiro protegê-la sozinho enquanto estou assim.

Ichigo podia jurar que seu coração parou por alguns segundos. Era tão visível assim o que ele sentia por Rukia?

\- Como é que você pode ter tanta certeza disso? Quem é que disse que eu gosto tanto assim dessa baixinha irritante?

\- Eu posso ver... Nos seus olhos e nos dela também, escondido lá no fundo.

Ela também sentia algo? Queria sorrir, mas estava embaraçado com o atrevimento do tenente de falar aquilo. Felizmente Rukia veio em seu socorro chamando-o para irem embora. Despediram-se de Renji e saíram da sala. A alguma distância do esquadrão encontraram uma típica cena de Hitsugaya sendo atacado e esmagado num abraço de Matsumoto.

\- O capitão consegue ser tão calmo e fofinho, mesmo nos tempos de guerra!

\- ME SOLTA!!! – O baixinho gritava, irritadíssimo.

Momo ria. Conversaram um pouco com os três antes de partirem.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- O que? Sua baixinha irritante! Não fique me dando ordens assim! – Falava com Rukia ao telefone, o qual recebera da Soul Society para se comunicar com os demais shinigamis – Reforço? Toushiro? Talvez isso ajude a controlar melhor as coisas – após desligar, uma reiatsu forte o atingiu e correu na direção dela.

Nas ruínas do orfanato, Iruma coletava sangue.

\- Pode parar! – Ichigo gritou, tendo chegado ainda a tempo de salvar a próxima vítima, uma shinigami já caída no chão.

\- Você... – Iruma o olhou de maneira fria – Há algo diferente em você. Você é parte humano não é?

\- Como pode ser tão frio?

\- Também sou humano. A frieza é um dos elementos que por vezes caracteriza a natureza humana.

\- Miserável... – murmurava para si mesmo, cada vez mais irritado.

\- Mas deixando isso de lado... Não tenho interesse em humanos.

\- Os humanos não são insignificantes como você pensa.

\- Eu vou me livrar de qualquer um que ficar no meu caminho e você não é uma exceção.

Iruma atacou e teriam iniciado um pesado combate se Hitsugaya, aparecendo repentinamente, não tivesse salvado o substituto dessa ocupação.

\- Todos, se afastem. Ele não poderá vencer Hyourinmaru.

Ichigo sentiu uma dor no peito quanto o vento gelado o atingiu. Num segundo não podia se mover, estava paralisado, caiu no chão sem nada poder fazer. Por ordem do capitão, Ichigo e a shinigami ferida foram levados por outros oficiais para a loja de Urahara. Um grande grupo de hollows controlados por Iruma apareceu, transformando o campo de batalha em um caos. Um hollow, que seria branco e puro se não fosse pela fuligem, se destacava entre os demais, mas não era percebido pelos que lutavam. Tinha movimentos distintos dos demais e o buraco no peito era quase inexistente. Após vários minutos de luta Hitsugaya atacou um falso Iruma, era uma cópia hollow. Nesse momento os oficiais entraram na luta e Iruma, com um sorriso perverso, os massacrou sem pena. Hitsugaya ativou o bankai e atacou o assassino, que minutos após, desapareceu. Numa luz clara como um trovão o capitão vislumbrou um hollow, que urrou e sumiu.

\- Que estranhos... – Não havia mais ninguém ali além dele e dos oficiais feridos.

\- Ele foi rápido o suficiente para fazer a substituição – disse Shunsui.

\- Ele fugiu – confirmou Ukitake – Viemos ajudar, só espero que não tenhamos chegado tarde demais – falou observando os feridos.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sozinho, Iruma mantinha-se observando a rosa branca, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

\- E AÍ?! – O hollow que lhe oferecera ajuda apareceu gritando, o que o fez erguer a espada contra ele.

\- O que você quer?!

\- Eu vi você lutando com os shinigamis...!

O hollow escandaloso parou de falar e afastou-se rapidamente quando Iruma investiu golpes de espada contra ele.

\- O que você quer?!

\- Espere! Deixe falar! Eu posso ajudar! Serei leal! – O hollow curvou-se no chão, ainda tendo a espada erguida contra sua cabeça – Está ficando cada vez mais forte com o sangue dos shinigamis! Eu também não gosto dos shinigamis! – Ele gritava, cutucando a lâmina vermelha da zampakutou.

Notando que o hollow não lhe ofereceria perigo, abaixou a espada, unindo toda a paciência que lhe restava para ouvi-lo. Quando se cansou da gritaria, tomou a palavra.

\- Talvez hollows possam ser úteis...

\- Isso mesmo!

\- Você será o mais importante.

\- O mais importante?!

\- Mas todos... Você também, devem seguir o que eu disser.

\- Eu darei o meu melhor! – Falou antes de desaparecer.

Abaixou a espada e apoiando-se nela, caiu de joelhos. A lâmina da espada rosnou.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu devo esperar – ele falou para a lâmina, em seguida virando-se para fitar a rosa nos degraus da porta dos fundos do orfanato – Haruka... – sua voz nunca saíra tão triste.

Os momentos que vivera com ela voltaram à sua cabeça, parecia até mesmo que podia escutar sua voz. Caminhou até os degraus, recolheu a rosa e sentou-se, olhando-a fixamente. A dor cortou seu coração, o que fez seu rosto se contorcer brevemente em sofrimento. Levantou-se, desceu os degraus e fitou as estrelas, tentando ignorar a lua de sangue.

\- Eu estou certo... Não há outro caminho.


	7. O que ele busca?

\- ATCHIIIIIM! – Ichigo espirrou, quase se desequilibrando e caindo no chão com a intensidade do próprio espirro.

Estava envolto por um cobertor. Rukia, Hitsugaya, Ukitake e Shunsui também estavam presentes. Se encontravam no décimo terceiro esquadrão. Sentou-se no chão enquanto eles conversavam.

\- A zampakutou dele é completamente vermelha! – Hitsugaya dizia.

\- Deve ser assim por causa do sangue dos shinigamis... ATCHIM!

\- Isso é muito cruel – o baixinho dizia.

\- Não entendo como ele consegue coletar sangue com a zampakutou – Ukitake falou.

\- Mas isso deve ser... – o pequeno capitão dizia, quando foi interrompido por um alto espirro de Ichigo – Você quer calar a boca?! – Virou-se, reclamando.

\- A culpa não é minha! Foi você que me congelou...

\- Desculpe... – ele parecia não se importar, mas notava-se que era sincero – Aquela espada pode ser perigosa em combate – falou para Ukitake.

\- Pelo que sabemos, ele com certeza usa o poder do battou – Ukitake respondeu – O poder dos hollows fundido a uma zampakutou.

\- Hollow e zampakutou?! – Hitsugaya espantou-se.

\- Iruma usa um Battou, unido a uma zanpakutou e o poder dos hollows, criado há muito tempo por um shinigami cientista – Shunsui explicava a Ichigo, Rukia e Hitsugaya – Isso era considerado crime e ele foi executado.

\- Antes de morrer, ele disse que provaria que o Battou é melhor que as zanpakutous comuns e ele estava certo – dizia Ukitake.

\- E eu, infelizmente, nunca tive a chance de lutar contra aquele poder monstruoso – Zaraki apareceu, seguido por Ikakku.

\- Então esse Battou está de volta? – O careca perguntou – Prossiga capitão.

Ichigo surpreendeu-se com a chegada de ambos, mas preferiu não interromper a conversa.

\- Como ele previu, o Battou custou a vida de incontáveis shinigamis. Então a Soul Society o selou e o escondeu no mundo humano. Quando nós fomos verificá-lo, ele tinha fugido. Em um ano ele rompeu o selo e escolheu Iruma como anfitrião. E esse Battou pode fundir diferentes entidades. Foi assim que Iruma criou seu clone, fundindo sua reiatsu a de um hollow. Ichigo, você também é humano e deve ser difícil combater outro humano.

\- Nós devemos destruir o selo, não Iruma – disse Shunsui.

\- Mas pra isso temos que destruir a zampakutou – Rukia finalmente falou.

\- A força do battou pode destruir shinigamis e humanos... – Shunsui falava ao ser interrompido por mais um espirro de Ichigo.

\- Não consegue ficar quieto?! – O capitão baixinho irritou-se.

\- Mas como ele conseguia encontrar o battou? – Rukai perguntou.

\- Eu acho que o battou o encontrou. Por alguma razão, Iruma sente ódio e é isso que o battou precisa – Ukitake esclareceu.

\- Então o battou está fazendo Iruma coletar sangue shinigami?- A tenente questionou.

\- Provavelmente – Shunsui lhe disse.

\- Mas na última batalha, quando Iruma revelou ser humano, Kurosaki hesitou. E um bakudo não pode segurar o battou... – Hitsugaya começou.

\- Mas não foi porque ele é humano, senti uma grande força de vontade vinda dele.

\- O que?! – Hitsugaya irritou-se.

\- Não sei se era ele ou a espada... Mas senti algo muito forte vindo dele...

\- A espada de Iruma pode fazer você sentir esse tipo de coisa... – Ukitake dizia.

\- O que exatamente você sentiu – Shunsui perguntou.

\- Senti que ele busca alguma coisa... – falou após pensar um pouco – Algo que lhe causa dor por estar distante talvez...

\- Buscar alguma cois...? – Hitsugaya começou.

\- AAATCHIIIM! – Espirrou bem na cara do pequeno capitão, que ficou vermelho de raiva.

\- SEU... – Rosnou de raiva, mas Ichigo ignorou.

\- Eu senti que... É algo que ele realmente quer muito encontrar... Mesmo que morra depois.

\- Ichigo, eu não quero que se envolva nisso.

\- Mas, Rukia...

\- A força dele cresce mais e mais a cada momento...

\- Eu não vou aceitar isso...!

\- Ela tem razão, ele é perigoso – Ikkaku falou.

\- Isso não... – começou, mas quase espirrou outra vez, fazendo Hitsugaya correr para longe.

\- Finalmente você se controlou – ele reclamou.

\- De qualquer forma... – Rukia olhou para o ruivo – Está decidido. A força dele só cresce!

Ichigo olhou-a, nervoso.

\- Com o battou sendo usado por Iruma não sabemos o que pode acontecer – Ukitake tentou argumentar, o que para Ichigo pouco importou, não deixaria Rukia lutar sozinha.

\- A zampakutou dele é mais poderosa que a de um capitão – Shunsui advertiu.

\- Por enquanto recomendo que aproveitem a calmaria passageira pra se recompor – Zaraki sugeriu.

Pouco a pouco, se retiraram. Ukitake ofereceu um dos quartos do esquadrão para que Ichigo pudesse descansar e se aquecer. O ruivo estava deitado de costas para Rukia, que permanecia sentada ao seu lado, observando-o. Ela sabia que estava emburrado.

\- Isso não vai adiantar. Você sabe.

\- Não me importo! Não vou deixar você lutar sozinha.

\- Não vou estar sozinha. Esqueceu que agora andamos em grupos?

\- Você os ouviu também. Isso não garante a sua segurança, nem a de ninguém, que diferença faz?

\- Ichigo, todos aqui reconhecem sua força. Mas vocês dois são humanos. O coração de Iruma pode estar congelado, mas o seu não. Isso pode te atrapalhar e não queremos você morto.

\- E você?

O coração dela falhou.

\- O que ou quem vai me garantir que você estará viva no fim de tudo isso?

Sua respiração tornou-se ofegante quando o coração começou a bater a ponto de quase deixar seu peito. Era tão importante assim pra ele?

\- Ichigo...

Nenhum dos dois conseguiu falar mais nada. Alguns minutos depois ele dormiu. Mergulhou a mão seus cabelos ruivos e os afagou. O coração doía. Imaginava como ele devia se sentir e sabia que se ele se decidisse a lutar, absolutamente ninguém conseguiria impedi-lo.

\- Teimoso... – sussurrou e sorriu.


	8. O apagar da luz da Lua

– Bom dia – ouviu a voz doce dela num sussurro.

Abriu os olhos e viu um par de olhos azul-violeta o fitando. Estava emborcado, virou-se de lado para acomodar-se e vê-la melhor. O frio se fora. Sentia-se bem aquecido. Uma sensação de extremo bem estar lhe invadia, tinha a leve impressão de que tivera sua cabeça cuidadosamente afagada por boa parte do tempo em que dormira, embora algo o incomodasse.

– Você esteve dormindo desde ontem. Achei que ia morrer por hipotermia.

– Baixinha exagerada – fingiu reclamar e sentou-se, lentamente – Bom dia – sorriu.

Sentia-se tão bem... Mas algo lhe apertava o coração de uma forma terrível. Tinha um mau pressentimento. Levantaram-se e arrumaram o quarto, recolhendo as zampakutous e preparando-se para sair.

– São sete da manhã. Vamos comer alguma coisa, depois vamos voltar ao mundo humano. Do jeito que as coisas andam, precisamos de um bom número de shinigamis por lá.

– Temos mesmo que ir hoje?

– Não estou entendendo, Ichigo. Por que você quer ficar aqui? - Um longo tempo decorreu sem que ele dissesse nada – Ichigo? – Chamou-o.

– Eu tenho um mau pressentimento... – Disse quando finalmente despertou para o chamado dela.

– Mau pressentimento...? Sobre o que?

– Não sei exatamente... Sinto que algo muito ruim vai acontecer hoje se dermos de cara com Iruma de novo.

– Ichigo, não houve uma vez sequer que encontramos com ele sem que algo ruim não tenha acontecido pra alguém.

Ichigo não era de ter pressentimentos, ao menos não sempre. Talvez devesse considerar, mas precisavam trabalhar. A pequena foi interrompida em suas reflexões ao sentir-se ser apertada num abraço forte. Arregalou os olhos a princípio.

– Ichi... go...

A única resposta dele foi um suspiro profundo e pesado.

– Não vai acontecer nada, seu bobo. É só continuarmos sendo cautelosos – não era aquilo que queria dizer, mas diante da situação, pega de surpresa, foi tudo que saiu de sua boca.

Ele não conseguia falar depois de já tê-la abraçado, só a apertava cada vez mais. Um sentia o coração do outro contra o seu, batendo aceleradamente. Ambos tinham consciência do sentimento que batia ali dentro, mas nenhum tinha coragem de sequer falar a respeito. Seria isso uma iniciativa? Não... Ele estava de fato com medo, ela podia ver nos olhos dele. Não um medo qualquer. O mesmo medo de quando fora perfurada por Grimmjow, quando quase morreu ao derrotar o novena espada, pode sentir a reiatsu perturbada dele naquele instante, quando ele a abraçou pela primeira vez ao derrotar Dark Rukia e em tantas outras ocasiões.

– Desculpe... – falou, soltando-a.

Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer ou como agir. Ele acabara de lhe pedir desculpas por lhe proporcionar um dos momentos mais doces de sua vida.

– Temos... Que ir...

Seguiram em silêncio até o refeitório. Sentaram-se e tomaram café em absoluto silêncio. Quando deixavam o lugar para partir para Karakura, um oficial passou correndo como um louco, gritando.

– Dez mil hollows estão invadindo Karakura!

– Como?! – Hitsugaya, que também acabara de sair, alarmou-se.

Os dois não esperaram mais, praticamente voaram para o portal e em instantes estavam na cidade. O capitão de olhos verde-água, Matsumoto e mais alguns shinigamis se espalharam para combater os monstros. Uma nuvem negra no céu mandava hollows para todos os lados.

– Ichigo...

– Iruma está por perto – ele fez menção de correr, mas parou ao ver que ela não o seguia.

– Já falamos sobre a condição de vocês dois serem humanos, fique aqui. Eu vou.

– Isso é loucura, Rukia! Não vai sozinha!

– Encontrarei outros shinigamis, não vá!

Ele tentou correr de novo.

– Não vá!!

Ao ouvir a voz dela com tanta autoridade, parou, e a viu ir embora. Não lhe importava o que a Soul Society pensava, iria atrás dela. Ela se afastara com o shumpo, mas podia sentir sua reiatsu. A seguiu. Ainda longe, sentiu Iruma ferir dois shinigamis, que fugiram a tempo de não ter seu sangue sugado. Provavelmente, três hollows o rodeavam. Rukia se aproximava do local. Chegou mais perto e pode ver. Iruma tinha um sorriso assassino. Rukia lutava contra dois dos hollows, enquanto o outro apenas gritava um monte de besteiras, enlouquecidamente.

– Dessa forma, acabarei com todos esses shinigamis rapidamente.

– Não devia subestimar seus adversários dessa forma! – A baixinha respondeu, ainda lutando com um dos hollows.

Logo ela livrou-se dele e começou a combater Iruma. O som metálico das espadas colidindo ressoava. Ela ativou o shikai. Investiu contra ele usando o Hakuren, mas em segundos todo o gelo quebrou-se.

– Uma bela maneira de esfriar a atmosfera num clima quente. Só é uma pena que esse gelo seja muito fraco – ele falou com um sorriso perverso, voltando a lutar com a tenente.

Elevou a reiatsu de tal forma que a shinigami quase caiu no chão. Em seguida, cortou-a e estendeu a espada em sua direção, após um pequeno grito de dor vindo dela.

– Chegou o momento... Me dê seu sangue! – Por milésimos de segundo removeu sangue através do ferimento dela.

Ela gemeu, tentando suportar a dor, sentindo o oxigênio faltar. Mas alguém interrompeu seu sofrimento. A forte reiatsu a fez ser atirada para o chão quando Iruma foi interrompido. Virou-se para ver de quem se tratava.

– Ichigo... O que está fazendo aqui?! – Tentou levantar, apoiando-se com o braço livre da espada.

– Mais um chegou para morrer...

– Já chega. Não vai tirar mais uma gota de sangue!

– Então vamos ver o que acontece! – O ódio tomou seu rosto.

Ichigo defendeu a investida e iniciaram um combate. Lutando para ignorar a dor, levantou-se e foi ajudá-lo. O hollow esquisito que segurara Iruma na noite em que quase perderam Renji, invadiu o lugar e interrompendo a luta, atacou Iruma, afastando-o dos shinigamis.

– O que?!

– O que aquele hollow fez?

– Eu vou atrás dele. Fique aí descansando!

– Ichigo! – Ignorando o pedido dele, pressionou o ferimento na lateral de seu corpo e o seguiu, mancando.

Após correr alguns quarteirões, encontraram.

– Me solte!

O hollow o largou no chão, tocou suas costas com uma das mãos e gritou.

– O que você quer?! – Desvencilhou-se da criatura, que se afastou um pouco.

Correu para atacá-lo, mas ele fugiu. Observou, intrigado, a criatura se afastar gritando.

– Muito estranho... – tocou as pétalas da rosa branca, presa em sua roupa, mas foi interrompido.

– Você está aí! – Era o shinigami ruivo.

Iniciaram uma nova luta. Esquivava-se, sem dar nenhuma brecha para a estranha zampakutou do shinigami sequer se aproximar da rosa, mas ele não saia do seu encalço. O combate tornou-se mais violento.

– O que?! – Iruma sentiu-se paralisado.

– Esse kidou te atingiu. Você não pode se mexer tão livremente agora.

Olhou confuso para a shinigami de olhos azuis, que mantinha o selo que executava o kidou.

– Chegou em boa hora – o ruivo comentou.

– Minha reiatsu está diminuindo, seja rápido – falou para Ichigo.

– Tudo bem.

– Isso não vai adiantar! Nesse lugar a reiatsu diminui ainda mais depressa!

Aproveitando enquanto ele falava, Ichigo ergueu a Zangetsu, mas ele se libertou.

– Droga! Se soltou!

Começaram a lutar de novo. Rukia não conseguira mais manter o kidou. O ferimento doía e sangrava.

– RUKIA! – Chamou-a quando ela caiu no chão.

– ICHIGO! – Ele escapara por pouco de ser atingido bem no rosto.

Ele arregalou os olhos e ficou paralisado por um segundo quando foi atingido e caiu no chão.

– ICHIGO!

Iruma preparava-se para desferir um golpe fatal. Ichigo estava indefeso, caído no chão. A tenente correu. Tinha que dar tempo!

– PARE! – Ouviu Iruma gritar no mesmo instante em que atacou.

Uma dor mortal a invadiu vinda do ferimento que ele causara na batalha anterior, agora mais grave. Sentiu seu corpo completamente imobilizado durante dois segundos. Lentamente, abaixou a espada.

– Rukia...! – Ainda no chão, ele não conseguia assimilar o que acabara de acontecer.

As pernas dela começaram a enfraquecer, a lâmina da espada tocou o chão quando seu braço também perdeu a força. Tentou levantar-se para correr até ela, mas a dor o atingiu por dentro e caiu de novo. A respiração dela tornava-se mais ofegante enquanto Iruma se aproximava. O assassino olhou a shinigami caindo e fitou a rosa branca em sua mão. A dor cruzou seus olhos e quase chorou. Queria vê-la mais uma vez. Sem pensar duas vezes, atravessou o corpo de Rukia com a espada. Ela gritou. Só o próprio Ichigo sabia o quanto aquele grito fez seu coração doer. Quase podia sentir a dor dela. E mesmo não sentindo, já fora atravessado por uma espada, conhecia bem aquela dor mortal.

– Eu vou tomar... Todo o sangue dessa shinigami! – Falou, começando a puxar o sangue dela, sabe-se lá como, com a lâmina vermelha da espada.

Ichigo nada conseguiu fazer. A dor o impedia de se mover, estava horrorizado. Via sua pequena tentar gritar e respirar, sem sucesso, enquanto sentia o sangue deixar dolorosamente seu corpo. Lágrimas nasceram em seus olhos azuis. Segundos após, Iruma puxou a espada violentamente para fora do corpo dela. Ela cambaleou e seus joelhos fraquejaram, dobrando-se. Ela virou a cabeça com dificuldade para tentar olhar para o ruivo, que mantinha-se de olhos arregalados e os lábios entreabertos, completamente chocado, mas caiu. Um baque no chão. Os olhos dela fecharam-se.

– Rukia... RUKIA! – Correu até ela – ei, aguente firme, Rukia!! Rukia!! – A sacudiu, sem resposta – EI, AGUENTE FIRME, RUKIA!!!! – Sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, não podia ser o que ele estava pensando.

– Você também não é capaz de proteger o que é importante pra você – Iruma disse lembrando-se da morte de sua querida companheira, com o olhar mais triste que Ichigo já vira nele, e desapareceu.

“Você também?”. Então ele estava mesmo procurando alguém, mas aquilo pouco importava para o shinigami no momento. Só aquele belo ser caído e inconsciente na sua frente tomava seus pensamentos. Estava desesperado, a ponto de ficar louco. O coração parecia que ia deixar seu peito a qualquer momento. Estava com medo, as lágrimas escorriam em seu rosto. Apertou a mãozinha dela, estava ficando fria. O sangue de ambos se misturava, o dela, principalmente, banhava seus kimonos e o asfalto. Sua respiração estava ofegante, a dela quase inexistente.

– Rukia... Rukia...! – Nada.

Num ato de total desespero, pressionou o colo dela e sentiu que o coração ainda batia. Não podia correr com ela dali, iria piorar a situação. Não havia ninguém por perto, só um milagre traria ajuda a tempo. Pressionou o ferimento, mas era inútil. Estava muito profundo e aberto. Deitou ao lado dela, abraçando-a e apertando a mão fria na sua, tentando ao menos aquecer o corpo da shinigami. Chorou como nunca antes. O ser mais precioso em sua vida estava morrendo e nada pode fazer além de alertar o esquadrão quatro pelo celular.

Não sabia como, mas sua consciência voltou. Estava com frio, sentia dor. Alguém estava deitado em seu ombro com os braços em volta de seu corpo. Mesmo com aquele calor tão acolhedor seu corpo continuava gelado. Quem era? Por que estava chorando tanto e a apertava com tanta firmeza? Abriu lentamente os olhos e viu o asfaltado banhado com uma cor vermelha. Uma mão ensanguentada e quente apertava a sua. Lembrou-se! Quanto tempo havia passado desde que caíra? Entreabriu os lábios, precisa de força ao menos para trocar algumas palavras com ele. Lembrou-se da conversa pela manhã. Sabia que talvez seu fim fosse inevitável.

– I... chi... go... – chamou, sua voz se misturando com um gemido de dor.

– Rukia! – Arregalou os olhos e ergueu-se – Aguente firme! Já chamei Unohana! – Cuidadosamente, a colocou em seu colo.

– Minha falta... de experiência... levou a minha derrota... – sussurrava, ofegando, respirando com extrema dificuldade.

Seus olhos se encontraram com os dela e seu rosto se contorceu em sofrimento. Sentiu gotas frias de chuva atingirem seu rosto. Lentamente, elas começavam a cair em maior quantidade.

– Mas... – os olhos azuis começavam a perder a vitalidade e o brilho.

Uma angústia horrível tomou conta dele, o peito doeu. Soluçou. Olhou no fundo daqueles olhos, já quase sem vida, e pode sentir que ela também o olhava, profundamente, embora não tivesse certeza de que ela podia enxergar nitidamente. Não tinha certeza, mas a sombra de um pequeno sorriso pareceu cruzar os lábios dela tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos. Não soltava a mão dela, apertou-a.

– Vá... e derrote Iruma... Ichi... – a última palavra não pode se completar, tudo ficou escuro, Ichigo chorando foi a última coisa que viu antes de seus olhos se fecharem.

– Rukia...! EI, RUKIA!!! – A sacudiu, mas seus olhos continuaram fechados.

Ainda pode ouvi-lo chorar por algum tempo, mas não tinha mais nenhuma força para reagir. Seu corpo estava dormente, não sentia mais dor, só sono. Sentiu quando a mão dele soltou a sua e desesperadamente tocou seu colo, tentando sentir seu coração, que provavelmente ele não podia mais ouvir ou sentir, mesmo que ainda lhe restassem algumas batidas. A mão quente voltou a acolher a sua. A respiração dele tornou-se ofegante e ele não se moveu por alguns instantes. Estaria tentando assimilar o que estava acontecendo? Aceitar ela sabia que ele não iria conseguir, não tão fácil. Queria falar mais com ele, tranquilizá-lo, ele teria que continuar vivendo, mas seu corpo não lhe obedecia mais, estava absolutamente anestesiado. Para ambos, doía tanto saber o que estava acontecendo com o outro e não podiam fazer nada... Mas ao menos ele estava vivo. Sentiu-o abraçar-lhe com força, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro, e chorar como nunca antes ela vira. E acabou. Seu coração esgotara a última batida. Nem ouvia mais o lamento do shinigami e o som da chuva, não sentia nada, nem medo nem dor. Não existia nada além do silêncio e da escuridão.

Os corpos de ambos já estavam ensopados de sangue. A água da chuva se misturava ao líquido vermelho no chão e o espalhava. As lágrimas caíram com ainda mais força de seus olhos, misturando-se com a chuva que começara há alguns minutos. A olhou sem conseguir acreditar no que acontecera. Soluçou e a abraçou de novo, ainda mais forte. Chorou no peito dela, sem ouvir seu coração bater.

– RUKIAAAAAA!!!!!! – Gritou para o nada quando finalmente ergueu a cabeça para a chuva e tornou a abraçá-la e chorar.


	9. Adeus, minha baixinha

\- Capitã! Uma mensagem do Kurosaki!

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa no mundo humano? Ele não nos contataria por nada.

\- A tenente Kuchiki! Sofreu um ferimento mortal! Quase não respira e os batimentos cardíacos estão diminuindo a cada minuto!

Unohana largou imediatamente todos os relatórios de seu esquadrão e correu com Isane, Hanatarou e mais alguns oficiais para o mundo real. Deixou Isane com Hitsugaya, machucado, e Matsumoto, muito ferida, porém viva. Também haviam se encontrado com Iruma, que seguira para atacá-los logo depois de ferir Rukia. O capitão parecia horrorizado.

\- É verdade?! - O baixinho questionava desesperado pressionando o braço esquerdo ferido – Que a Kuchiki está morta?! E o Kurosaki?! O que aconteceu com ele?!

A capitã arregalou os olhos. Sabia pelo aviso de Ichigo que o ferimento era grave, mas não sabia que era tão grave assim.

\- Quem disse isso a você?! – Perguntou ao capitão.

\- Foi ele! Iruma! Ele disse que a companheira do shinigami ruivo estaria morta em questão de segundos!

\- Isane! Cuide dos dois! – Dando essa ordem, desapareceu.

Hanatarou também ficou para trás com alguns dos oficiais para cuidar dos feridos. Estava chovendo muito. Ainda tiveram o trabalho de ter que se livrar dos hollows para chegar até Ichigo e Rukia. Quando finalmente se aproximou ficou comovida com o que viu. Sabia que o sentimento entre aqueles dois era grande, não era preciso que ninguém dissesse, o jeito que se olhavam sempre dizia tudo. Mas naquele momento pode ter uma noção do que realmente representavam um para o outro. A capitã sempre se mostrava dura na queda, mas sentiu-se imensamente triste observando aquilo.

O shinigami ruivo abraçava a tenente com todas as suas forças e chorava, chorava muito, gritava. A expressão em seu rosto era desespero puro. O sangue ainda manchava o chão, embora a chuva já tivesse lavado boa parte. Os kimonos de ambos estavam também banhados no líquido vermelho. Sode no Shirayuki e Zangetsu largadas no chão ao lado do casal. Temia ter chegado tarde demais. Correu até os dois e se abaixou ao lado deles.

\- Kurosaki-san... – chamou-o séria, porém sem seu sorriso e olhar ameaçadores, tudo que ele menos precisava agora era ser reprimido por alguém.

O shinigami esforçou-se para levantar a cabeça do ombro da amiga e encará-la.

\- Por favor...! Faça alguma coisa!

\- A essa altura... Eu não posso lhe dar falsas esperanças, mas farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance – dizendo isso tirou delicadamente a pequena dos braços dele, percebendo o quanto ele se sentira mal por separar-se dela.

Deitou-a na maca montada por seus oficiais.

\- Fez bem em não correr com ela daqui. Com um ferimento como esse poderia ter piorado tudo e lhe causado muito mais sofrimento.

Checou a respiração e a pulsação da shinigami. Não sentia nada. Tentou de novo, e de novo. Aplicou os mais fortes métodos de cura junto com todos os quatro oficiais e minutos depois ainda não detectou um sequer fio de vida no corpo da tenente. E pior ainda, o ferimento não apresentava melhora e o sangramento só começava a ceder por uma simples e terrível razão, o sangue estava acabando. Chegara tarde demais, acontecera o pior. Como diria aquilo a ele?

\- A Soul Society é muito longe pra levá-la. Eu sei que você e o capitão do sexto esquadrão não se dão muito bem, apesar da sua ligação com ela. Não seria um lugar adequado pra conversarmos. Vamos levá-la para a loja daquele vendedor.

O coração dele quase parou. O que ela queria dizer com aquilo? O coração de Rukia parara de bater antes da chegada de Unohana e sua respiração se fora num suspiro profundo enquanto ela falava com ele. Ele estava certo então? Não conseguia assimilar aquilo.

Os oficiais ergueram a maca e foram andando até a casa, não muito longe dali. Não era favorável usar o shumpo naquela situação. Ichigo foi atendido por Ururu ao bater na porta e pediu que a garotinha chamasse Urahara.

\- Kurosaki-san... Que cara horrível, e está ensopado de sangue!

\- Precisamos que nos empreste um de seus cômodos... – ele falou quase num sussurro.

O vendedor espiou por cima do ombro do rapaz.

\- Capitã Unohana Retsu... Kuchiki-san! Entrem!!

Ao ver o estado da garota não disse mais nada e os guiou até um quarto, onde os deixou e se retirou. Conversaria com Ichigo depois. Unohana pediu que os oficiais os deixassem sozinhos com Rukia.

\- Capitã... Por favor! Conseguiu reanimá-la? Uma transfusão não a salvaria?!

\- Bem... Depois de cuidarmos dos ferimentos de vocês dois tantas vezes sabemos que vocês são compatíveis, mas...

\- Por favor, faça isso agora! Tire o sangue que quiser! Meu ferimento não é grave!

\- Kurosaki-san... – ele calou-se diante da seriedade dela, com o coração na mão – Não é questão de você estar em perfeitas condições ou não para transferir sangue para ela. Seu ferimento não lhe oferece risco e faríamos isso sem problemas.

\- Então o que há de errado?!

Ela ficou em silêncio. Já dera aquele tipo de notícia tantas vezes, a tantas pessoas... Mas agora parecia muito mais difícil. Apesar do talento e habilidade brilhantes, Ichigo era um shinigami muito jovem. Lembrou-se dos olhos cinza de Byakuya no momento em que Hisana morrera. Dor e lágrimas, que ele lutara para conter no momento em chegou para tentar reanimar sua esposa. Como ele reagiria vivendo aquilo pela segunda vez? Como falar aquilo para Ichigo?

\- Nem uma transfusão a salvaria agora...

\- Está dizendo que ela...?

A capitã apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente. O shinigami ficou paralisado. Todo o resquício de esperança que havia em seus olhos se extinguiu, o brilho intenso desapareceu, mesmo que estivesse chorando. Ele inspirou fundo, como se tivesse prendido a respiração durantes horas e desabou vagarosa e silenciosamente para o chão, apoiando a cabeça nas palmas das mãos. Ela ouviu um soluço e ele começou a chorar de novo. Pouco lhe importava que Unohana o estava vendo naquele estado. Sua vida acabara. A chuva voltaria, e dessa vez para sempre. Nada mais tinha importância. Unohana abaixou-se um pouco para se aproximar dele e o tocou.

\- Eu sinto muito...

Ele não respondeu, só continuou chorando.

\- Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos.

Tinha certeza que um certo capitão não aprovaria aquilo, ainda mais sabendo que Rukia morrera nos braços do garoto, mas ele precisava. Sentia que no fundo do coração ele ainda tinha uma ponta de esperança que a Kuchiki abrisse os olhos. Sabia que seria doloroso deixá-lo descobrir isso sozinho, mas não conseguiria convencê-lo. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Os quatro oficiais levantaram-se do chão esperando alguma ordem emergencial, mas ela acenou com a mão e eles voltaram a se sentar, tomados pelo mesmo ar de tristeza.

\- Infelizmente... Não há mais nada que possamos fazer.

Podiam ouvir o choro de Ichigo. Ele chamava pelo nome da shinigami. Não sabiam se por impulso ou se tentava fazê-la acordar.

\- Não devem informar nada ao capitão Kuchiki e ao tenente Abarai por enquanto.

\- Pode deixar, capitã.

\- E o ferimento dele?

\- Não é grave, nem muito profundo. Ficará bem se for tratado ainda hoje. Cuidaremos dele quando estiver melhor.

\- Mas o estado dele pode fazer o sangramento voltar.

\- Eu já cuidei disso. Quando o contei o que realmente aconteceu, ele desabou no chão. Eu o toquei e apliquei um kidou. Só lhe resta uma cicatriz. Podemos removê-la mais tarde. Não há como tratá-lo com cem por cento de eficácia estando tão alterado.

\- Capitã, por favor, vamos sair daqui. Ele precisa ficar sozinho.

\- Tem razão.

Os seis se dirigiram a outro cômodo, fechando a porta. Quando ouviu a porta se fechar, o shinigami forçou-se a levantar e se arrastou até o corpo da amiga.

\- Rukia... – abraçou-a – Rukia... Não faça isso comigo!

Como queria que ela abrisse os olhos, que aquilo fosse só uma brincadeira de mau gosto ou um sono profundo, que ela acordasse, chutasse sua cabeça, lhe chamasse de idiota e o mandasse parar de se preocupar e depois o presenteasse com aquele sorriso e aqueles olhos azuis tão profundos e bonitos quanto o oceano...

O corpo dela estava gelado. Sabia que não poderia mais aquecê-la, mas a abraçou mais forte. Não a soltaria. O coração não batia, ela não respirava, seu corpo permanecia imóvel e gelado, mas não queria afastar-se dela. Ergueu-se para observar seu rosto. Unohana havia limpado o sangue dali. Ela parecia dormir. Mesmo naquela condição, estava tão bonita... Por segundos chegou a acreditar que ela abriria os olhos e o chutaria ao perceber que estava sendo abraçada por ele. As lembranças horríveis de momentos atrás voltaram a sua cabeça e sua visão embaçou de novo.

\- Eu... – sussurrava – Te amo tanto, minha baixinha...

Deitou ao lado dela, abraçando-a e chorou, durante incontáveis minutos, talvez horas. Não queria dormir, não queria que a levassem pra longe dele, mas sem saber ao certo quando, tudo escureceu.

Cerca de duas horas depois, Unohana voltou cautelosamente até o quarto e entreabriu a porta. Ele havia dormido, abraçado ao corpo da shinigami. Esperaria que ele acordasse para avisar a certas pessoas sobre o ocorrido. Naquele momento, observando o jovem casal adormecido, sentiu tristeza. Também gostava muito da tenente. Tantos já haviam morrido antes dela naquele massacre sem sentido... Também sentiu seus olhos marejarem, mas tinha muito a fazer. Segurou suas lágrimas e fechou a porta.


	10. A dor se espalha

– Kurosaki-san...? – Urahara chamou após bater três vezes na porta, o garoto já dormia há cerca de três horas – Está acordado?

– Sim – o ex-capitão quase não pode ouvir, a voz do garoto não passava de um murmúrio forçado.

Abriu cautelosamente a porta.

– Unohana-san precisa levar o corpo para a Soul Society.

Ichigo estava sentado ao lado dela, encostado na parede. Olhou-a. O quarto esquadrão precisaria analisar os ferimentos. Sabia que Rukia já fora tratada por eles, como muitos outros shinigamis, várias vezes, mas a situação era diferente agora. Lhe incomodava pensar no corpo de Rukia sendo avaliado como uma espécie de cobaia, mesmo tendo consciência da gravidade da situação.

– Você prestou muitos e impagáveis serviços à Soul Society. Em respeito à sua dor, ela mesma vai cuidar disso com ajuda apenas de sua tenente – sabia no que o garoto estava pensando.

– O Byakuya... E o Renji... Já sabem?

– Ela vai contar a eles depois que vocês chegarem à Soul Society – seguiu-se o silêncio por alguns segundos – Eu sinto muito, Kurosaki-san. Com certeza vou sentir muita falta dela também, não só como cliente. Apesar do gênio forte, é uma boa garota.

Urahara se retirou e algum tempo depois os oficiais apareceram na porta.

– Por favor, Kurosaki-san, precisamos ir.

Ele levantou-se e dois shinigamis ergueram a maca com o corpo de Rukia. Se dirigiram para a saída da loja e abriram um portal.

– Agradecemos sua hospitalidade - Unohana disse a Urahara, entrando no portal em seguida junto com os demais shinigamis.

– Obrigado – Ichigo sussurrou, virando um pouco a cabeça para Urahara antes de seguir em frente, mostrando ao louro olhos sem brilho e cheios de dor.

– Byakuya-bo e o tenente Abarai vão ficar arrasados, mas ninguém vai sofrer tanto quanto esse garoto – Yoruichi comentou aparecendo ao lado do vendedor.

– Talvez não pra sempre, mas por um tempo incrivelmente longo, a chuva é tudo que ele verá. Eu posso imaginar o que ele sente... – o louro fitou a lua vermelha no céu chuvoso, lembrando-se daquela noite terrível há mais de cem anos.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo esperava do lado de fora. Unohana e Isane estavam com Rukia dentro de uma sala suficientemente afastada da entrada do esquadrão. Ele havia sido tratado e fugido da cama na primeira oportunidade. Rastreou a reiatsu da capitã e já estava sentado ali há horas. Eram três da manhã quando as duas saíram e se surpreenderam ao encontrá-lo sentado ali nas cadeiras do corredor. Unohana queria muito lhe lançar um olhar ameaçador, ele precisava repousar, mas julgou ainda cedo diante dos olhos abatidos e sem vida do shinigami.

– Imaginei que estaria aqui. Vamos deixá-la num quarto. Você pode ficar com ela se quiser.

Momentos depois Isane o guiou até um quarto um tanto distante daquela sala e o deixou lá. Dois shinigamis estavam na sala ao lado, caso ele precisasse de algo. Havia três camas ali. Rukia estava numa delas. Mas ele não queria deitar, nada o traria conforto. Deixara acontecer de novo. Perdera uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Ajoelhou-se no chão e ali ficou por longas horas. Não queria dormir, não conseguiria e quando acordasse descobriria que seu pesadelo era real, não adiantaria fugir dele.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Capitão Kuchiki... Peço perdão por aparecer tão cedo, mas estou aguardando o momento oportuno desde ontem e peço que compreenda minha demora em avisá-lo.

Abriu a porta da casa, já pronto para trabalhar, mas ainda surpreso por Unohana bater à sua porta às cinco da manhã. Seus olhos estavam cansados e abatidos. Desde que começara o massacre ela quase não dormia.

– Aviso? Aconteceu alguma coisa com Rukia ou Renji?

– O tenente Abarai está bem e não sabe ainda. Isane está indo informá-lo.

– Sem querer ser arrogante, capitã, gostaria de saber do que se trata.

Ele a convidou para entrar e se sentaram na elegante sala de estar da mansão, ainda um tanto escura àquela hora da manhã.

– Ontem a cidade de Karakura foi atacada por cerca de dez mil hollows. Iruma aproveitou a distração para fazer mais vítimas.

O coração do nobre disparou de uma forma que o fez pensar que enfartaria. Temia que ela dissesse o que mais tinha medo de ouvir desde o início daquela matança. Viver sem Hisana já doía demais. A companhia da dona daqueles olhos azuis e a alegria e orgulho que ela lhe trazia eram seu consolo.

– Eu fui acionada assim que aconteceu. Terminei o mais rápido que pude de socorrer uma das vítimas que havia chegado aqui, parti com Isane, alguns oficiais, o capitão Hitsugaya e a tenente Matsumoto para o mundo humano.

Cada frase que ela concluía sem mencionar as palavras “Rukia” e “morte” juntas acalentava seu coração.

– Quando chegamos, nos dividimos e eu segui até onde havia sido chamada. Eu ainda precisei me desfazer de vários hollows no percurso. Achei que minha incompetência poderia ter causado isso, mas... Pelo que encontrei quando cheguei até lá já era tarde de mais bem antes de eu sair daqui. Eu tentei todos os meios de reanimação e cura, mas nada surtiu efeito.

– De quem está falando?

– Sua irmã capitão, infelizmente... Ela não resistiu.

O Kuchiki ficou sem reação e sentiu uma pontada forte no peito, que fez sua cabeça doer. O ar lhe faltou e passou a respirar com dificuldade, que brincadeira era aquela?

– Tem certeza?

– Sei o quanto está chocado, mas não brincamos com isso. Eu não viria tão cedo se não tivesse certeza, capitão. O garoto... Sei que vocês não tem um relacionamento muito bom. Antes que sinta raiva dele, acho que deve saber do que realmente aconteceu.

Como ele permaneceu calado, ela começou seu relato.

– Ontem pela manhã ele não queria voltar com sua irmã para o mundo real, disse que teve um mau pressentimento. Mesmo assim, ela decidiu seguir as ordens e eles foram. Quando Iruma apareceu, ela o impediu de ir lutar, creio que já conheça os motivos. Ela foi embora e ele a seguiu. Iruma a feriu levemente e o Kurosaki-san foi lutar, deixando-a para trás pedindo que descansasse e não viesse.

Imaginava o que havia acontecido naquele ponto. Por mais que quisesse culpar Ichigo, sabia o quanto a sua irmã era teimosa quando queria.

– Ela foi atrás dele e o encontrou lutando, ferido, incapaz de se mover. Atravessou-se entre ele e o golpe mortal desferido por Iruma para atingi-lo.

Orgulho, tristeza e dor invadiram o capitão.

– Iruma desapareceu após atravessá-la com a espada e tomar seu sangue. O garoto ficou completamente desesperado e tentou se mexer, mas não conseguiu. Quando ela caiu, ele se arrastou até ela, chamou-a, fez tudo para mantê-la acordada e fazê-la resistir. Tentou até mesmo estancar um ferimento tão grave que só um kidou poderia fechar. Quando o encontrei, ele estava com sua irmã no colo, chorando muito e ignorando totalmente o fato de estar sangrando também.

Ela parou um tempo tentando ler a expressão do capitão.

– Por favor, não brigue com o garoto. Ele está muito abatido, está do lado dela até agora. O sacrifício de sua irmã foi para mantê-lo vivo.

Esperou que ele falasse algo, mas ainda não conseguia dizer nada.

– Eu sinto muito... Capitão. Também gostava muito de sua irmã. Estaremos esperando que venha até o esquadrão – dizendo isso, levantou-se, acenou com a cabeça e se retirou da mansão.

Sua missão era somente avisar ao capitão sobre a perda de sua irmã, mas sabia que ele culparia Ichigo e num momento daqueles, talvez não hesitasse em matá-lo. Instruíra Isane a contar o que realmente acontecera ao tenente também. Voltou ao esquadrão o mais rápido que pode. Passou pelo quarto de Matsumoto. Estava desacordada, mas bem. O capitão de olhos verde-água e Momo estavam com ela. Ambos tinham os olhos vermelhos e úmidos e sabia não se tratar de Matsumoto. Haviam decidido ver Rukia somente quando Ichigo se sentisse bem para deixá-la. Chegando ao quarto onde deixara a shinigami, encontrou outra cena triste. Ichigo permanecia ajoelhado no chão de cabeça baixa, percebeu que ele chorava, silenciosamente. Renji se ajoelhara ao lado da cama da amiga e chorava compulsivamente com o rosto escondido entre os braços cruzados apoiados na cama.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

– Eu chamei vocês aqui tão cedo... Porque... Iruma... – o louro era muito bom com palavras, mas sabia o quanto aquilo os chocaria e não sabia exatamente como explicar aquilo para três seres ainda jovens, ele mesmo sentia-se triste e agradecia por Yoruichi estar sentada ao seu lado em apoio.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Kurosaki? – O Quincy perguntou.

Tinha um braço enfaixado. Também haviam lutado no dia anterior e só escapara de Iruma por ele ter percebido de cara que nenhum dos três era shinigami.

– Não. Com a Kuchiki-san

Os três arregalaram os olhos. O louro relatou tudo que ouviu de Unohana e o que viu após chegarem em sua casa carregando o corpo de Rukia. A cada palavra que proferia, sentia os três se chocarem mais. Os olhos da ruivinha rapidamente se encheram de lágrimas. Ao fim de seu relato, nada se ouvia, a não ser seu choro. O quincy a envolveu com o braço, não só para consolá-la, todos ali sabiam que ele tinha um grande afeto pela garota. O próprio Uryuu e também Sado choravam silenciosamente. Sabia que o mesmo devia estar se passando na casa dos Kurosaki, contara tudo a Ishiin, com autorização de Ichigo, momentos antes de chamar os três jovens. Yoruichi envolveu sua mão, que ele apertou aceitando o consolo. Por fim abaixou a cabeça e se concentrou na própria tristeza.


	11. A força que vem da voz do coração

O nobre estava andando pela casa. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo era verdade, precisava ver. Enquanto caminhava passou pelo quarto da irmã, entreabriu a porta e viu o quarto espaçoso e bem organizado, nas cores branco e azul claro, com um coelhinho de pelúcia lilás, que certa vez a tenente ganhara do Kurosaki, encostado no travesseiro. Tentava, mas não conseguia deixar de sentir certa raiva do garoto. Como alguém que se dedicava tanto a proteger sua irmã a deixara morrer bem na sua frente, nos próprios braços? Observou novamente o quarto. Encontrou o caderno de desenhos aberto em cima do criado mudo, com os traços habituais, coelhos. A dor se tornou mais profunda e as lágrimas se libertaram de seus olhos. Unohana não mentiria a respeito de uma coisa daquelas, ainda mais sem ter certeza. Chorou por longos minutos, trancado em seu quarto. Quando controlou-se, saiu sem ser visto pelos criados e logo chegou ao esquadrão.

\- Capitão... – Isane o atendeu.

Achou que ele não viria tão cedo. Não disse mais nada. Guiou o Kuchiki até o quarto e se afastou. Renji estava sentado numa das cadeiras do corredor com os braços apoiados nas pernas, as mãos escondendo os olhos. Aquilo doeu, a cada minuto aquele pesadelo se tornava mais real. O tenente não pareceu percebê-lo. Girou a maçaneta e entrou. O garoto ruivo não estava presente. Sua irmã se encontrava inerte numa das camas. Caminhou até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado. Não queria desconfiar das palavras da capitã, mas precisa ele mesmo comprovar para acreditar naquilo. Segurou o pulso delicado e o apertou levemente, não sentindo nada, e só então se atentando para o real estado dela. Estava pálida, fria, não respirava. Através das roupas sujas de sangue podia ver o ferimento que a matara, realmente impossível de ser estancado sem um kidou. Próximo ao local, a marca ensanguentada de uma mão, com certeza maior que as mãos de Rukia. As marcas deixavam visível o desespero do momento em que seu dono tentara parar o sangue.

\- Rukia... – olhou atentamente seu rosto e quase chorou mais uma vez.

Agora acreditava, havia perdido Rukia também. Perdera as duas. Aquela mansão solitária que aquela pequena estrela havia iluminado com sua alegria após a morte de Hisana, voltaria a mergulhar na escuridão. Como pode ser tão frio com ela por tanto tempo? Mesmo sabendo que ela entendia sua forma de mostrar que se orgulhava de tê-la como irmã? Por que uma única vez não fora mais carinhoso com aquela pequena que já carregava tantos sofrimentos? Talvez fosse por isso que ela amasse tanto o garoto ruivo, ele nunca se recusara a protegê-la, cuidar dela e até mesmo dar-lhe carinho. Por mais que não gostasse dele, tinha que admitir...

Chorar ou lamentar-se não traria conforto para seu coração. Continuou fitando o rosto dela, tentando imaginar como seria a vida de agora em diante. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a porta se abrir devagar. Levantou-se e olhou para o Kurosaki que acabava de fechar a porta e agora o encarava. Os olhos castanhos não tinham nenhum traço de confiança ou brilho, estavam ainda vermelhos e o garoto tinha olheiras. Olhou para o nobre, que parecia indiferente à morte da irmã.

\- Ela confiou em mim pra dar o golpe final em Iruma enquanto segurava o selo, mas eu hesitei!

\- Culpar a você mesmo não trará uma shinigami orgulhosa como Rukia de volta à vida.

\- Eu traí a confiança dela! – Desesperou-se, segurando um dos braços do nobre.

\- Você não pode escutar a voz de Rukia em seu coração? – Disse, olhando para o rosto da irmã, e se retirou do quarto.

Sozinho, pensou no que a garota lhe diria... Com certeza, iria iniciar com uma bela voadora e lhe mandaria seguir em frente. Afinal, fora a última coisa que ela lhe pedira antes de morrer, para continuar e acabar com aquilo. Lembrou-se do dia em que dera um coelhinho de pelúcia lilás a ela e recordou perfeitamente a voz da shinigami rindo e lhe agradecendo várias vezes. Quase conseguiu dar luz a um pequeno sorriso, mas não havia força para isso. Não sentia nenhuma alegria em seu coração, nenhuma esperança, mas se era aquele o último desejo dela, ele o faria. Andou até a cama e aproximou o rosto do dela, beijando suavemente sua testa, não se importando nem um pouco da pele dela estar tão fria. Provavelmente não a veria mais, nunca mais. O corpo dela não poderia ficar ali para sempre. Sentou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou, muito forte, quando finalmente parou para pensar. Nunca mais estaria com ela, já doía demais nunca ter dito o que sentia enquanto ela estava viva... Respirou fundo e chegou mais perto. Como ela reagiria se pudesse sentir? Não tinha tanta relevância, aquela seria a primeira e última vez que faria aquilo. Encobriu os delicados lábios da shinigami com os seus, rapidamente. Se pudesse, corresponderia? Nunca saberia a resposta.

\- Adeus, minha baixinha... Eu amo você, minha querida Rukia – sussurrou, lutando para não chorar.

Levantou e se direcionou à porta.

\- Por você Rukia... Eu juro que eu vou colocar um fim nisso! – Abriu a porta e se dirigiu à saída do esquadrão, ignorando Renji que permanecia sentado e inconsolável enquanto Isane falava com ele.

“Eu amo você”. Tentou, mas não conseguiu. Ao lembrar-se das próprias palavras, dirigiu-se ao mundo humano com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Quem pode ser? Será outra vítima? – O louro se dirigiu para a entrada da loja – Kurosaki-san?! – Surpreendeu-se ao ver o garoto, ainda abatido e com os olhos úmidos e vermelhos, mas parecia disposto.

\- Eu vou pôr um fim nisso!

\- Fico feliz em saber que está determinado apesar de tudo que tem acontecido... Mas em que posso ser útil?

\- A zampautou da Rukia... Deve ter ficado aqui.

O louro ficou pensativo.

\- Sim! Vocês a deixaram! – Ausentou-se por uns instantes, voltando com a espada nas mãos e entregando-a a Ichigo.

\- Obrigado...

Não pode deixar de sentir uma pontada de dor pelo garoto, seu rosto se contorcera em tristeza ao ver a espada.

\- Tenha cuidado...

\- Não se preocupe – deixou a loja e foi pra casa.

Entrou no seu quarto, pela janela. Deixou Sode no Shirayuki dentro do armário, era o lugar dela, sempre. Sua cabeça doeu quando viu o interior do armário, o caderno de desenhos, o cobertor, o pijama, o travesseiro. Fechou-o e teria ido embora, mas voltou ao ouvir barulhos do lado oposto da porta. O quarto de Ishiin ficava próximo e pode ouvir as duas irmãs chorando. Não ouvia a voz do pai, provavelmente estava abraçando as duas garotas, sem saber o que fazer. Isso Ichigo nunca poderia curar, mas não deixaria que eles chorassem por mais pessoas. Abriu a janela e pulou. Encontraria Iruma.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estava sentado entre as ruínas do orfanato. Observara de longe o desespero do shinigami. Lembrou daquele momento terrível em que já não podia senti-la respirar. Sentiu-se mal pelo sofrimento que causara ao garoto matando sua companheira. Mas sofrera demais, já começara sua vida sozinho, fora transferido junto com todas as outras crianças do primeiro orfanato, que destruído por um hollow, que ninguém mais podia ver, mesmo com todos vivos e bem, foi fechado, as crianças tinham medo dele, vivia solitário, e tudo que havia conseguido, o que tinha de mais precioso, havia sido levado pelo fogo. Já chegara longe demais e não iria parar agora.


	12. Força

Corria pelas ruas de Karakura à procura de algum rastro da reiatsu de Iruma. Parou na pequena praça pela qual costumava passar de vez em quando, tentando se concentrar melhor. Não rastreou o inimigo, mas um som familiar chegou aos seus ouvidos. Aquele hollow estranho que havia investido contra Iruma nas lutas. Virou-se e viu-o às suas costas, observando-o. Parecia querer algo.

\- O que foi? O que você quer? - Voou para longe e Ichigo o seguiu - Espera! – Com o shumpo, seguiu o hollow.

Não era nada familiar para ele confiar num hollow que nem podia falar como Nell e os irmãos, mas de qualquer forma parecia estar do seu lado. O buraco no peito era quase inexistente e mesmo tendo aumentado desde a última vez, era uma diferença de milímetros, como se o hollow resistisse.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Tem alguma coisa abrindo passagem do Hueco Mundo usando sangue de shinigami! Logo a passagem vai se conectar à Soul Society e unir os dois mundos! – Um oficial chegou correndo até Hitsugaya.

\- Isso só aconteceu hoje?!

\- Sim capitão, acabamos de detectar a reiatsu!

\- O capitão Kuchiki está ciente disso?

\- Sim! O sexto esquadrão também está se mobilizando!

\- Sexto esquadrão se apresentando! Realmente há sangue de shinigami sendo usado para abrir caminho! – Outro shinigami entrou correndo – Com tantos shinigamis no mundo humano vai ficar difícil deter a conexão na Soul Society!

\- Todos já foram informados?! – O capitão baixinho perguntou, tendo total certeza de que o assassino de roupa vermelha estava envolvido na situação.

\- Sim, mas se ele chegar até a Soul Society pode complicar muito a situação!

\- Se conseguir conectar a Soul Society a Hueco Mundo, todas as dimensões podem entrar em colapso!

\- O décimo esquadrão vai se mover! Voltem à Soul Society.

\- Sim! – Responderam juntos e se foram, no mesmo instante em que o capitão baixinho sentiu uma forte reiatsu atrás de si.

\- É você seu miserável! Ainda planeja causar mais dor?

\- O sangue de shinigami...

\- O sangue de shinigami...? – O capitão sussurrou apenas para si mesmo, esperando uma resposta.

\- O sangue de shinigami deve conectar os mundos!

\- A força do Batou... – falou, ainda sem se virar para encarar Iruma – Quando me tornei shinigami, jurei proteger não só os humanos, mas a Soul Society. Por todo o sangue que você derramou, eu vou lutar – seus dedos se fecharam ao redor do cabo da Hyourinmaru.

Investiu contra os hollows que já o cercavam há alguns segundos, ao mesmo instante em que três Gillians gigantescos abriam uma passagem no céu, mas nem chegaram a pisar no chão. Ukitake e Shunsui os derrotaram antes disso, forçando-os a recuar e fechar a passagem.

\- Ukitake!

\- Nos informaram que você estava lutando aqui.

\- Kyouraku!

\- Parece que chegamos cedo dessa vez! – Falou após destruir mais um hollow e aparecer atrás de Iruma, com a zampakutou em seu pescoço.

\- O capitão comandante informou que os capitães que já estão aqui devem permanecer e lutar – Ukitake lhe disse – Devemos impedir o avanço dele.

\- Deixe ele conosco. Vá atrás dos outros.

\- Entendido! – Hitsugaya falou, deixando-os com o shumpo.

Com a saída do jovem capitão, em segundos os dois mais velhso lutavam com Iruma, que após cansar-se de ouvir a conversa dos dois, libertou-se e iniciou o ataque. Com algum tempo de luta, mais um grupo de hollows surgiu do nada. Após se livrarem deles, os dois capitães voltaram a lutar com Iruma.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

Pararam por um instante, tentando verificar se o tinham atingido quando ele sumiu do campo de vista, mas apenas um hollow apareceu reclamando da dor.

\- Esperem! – Tentou falar, mas com mais um grito desapareceu.

\- Sujeito esquisito... – Shunsui comentou.

\- Iruma comanda muitos hollows e esse pode falar...

\- Pelo desespero dele parece que realmente há um grande problema.

Longe dali, novamente nas escadas das ruínas do orfanato, Iruma tentou descê-las, mas a dor do ferimento no peito, causado pelos dois capitães, o fez curvar-se e se apoiar na espada para não cair no fim dos degraus. Ofegou por alguns segundos, tentando recompor-se e passou pela sua cabeça aquele olhar preocupado e terno que provavelmente o estaria fitando se ela estivesse viva, mas os urros do Batou interromperam repentinamente aquela doce, e ao mesmo tempo amarga, lembrança.

\- Não se preocupe. Eu vou te dar todo o sangue de shinigami. Todos os shinigamis estarão a nossos pés.

Mais um urro veio da espada como resposta. Iruma caminhou alguns passos, agora ignorando a dor.

\- Vamos chegar até a Soul Society.

Deslizava os dedos pela lâmina ensanguentada da zampakutou quando um barulho o alertou e se pôs em posição de ataque, defendendo-se a tempo do tenente de cabelo vermelho que quase matara da última vez.

\- Já chega, Iruma!

\- Você voltou.

Trocaram alguns golpes de espada.

\- Você quer conectar a Soul Society e o Hueco Mundo... Isso vai desequilibrar tudo. De que adianta viver em um mundo que será destruído?!

Começaram a lutar mais violentamente.

\- A morte de Rukia já foi o bastante...

\- Foi só mais uma morte – ele falou indiferente, defendendo mais um golpe.

\- Seu maldito! Eu não vou deixar a morte dela ter acontecido em vão! BANKAI!

A grande serpente de ossos se ergueu e lutaram por alguns minutos, mas Renji sentiu uma dor forte no corpo, do ferimento causado anteriormente por Iruma.

\- DROGA!! – Gritou, curvando-se.

O bankai voltou a ser shikai e a lâmina vermelha da zampakutou de Iruma o cortou novamente, dessa vez pelas costas, fazendo cair outra vez no chão com um grito de dor.

\- Parece que você será mais um.

\- Aguente firme! – Disse para si mesmo, arrastando-se até Zabimaru.

\- Acho que agora chegou o seu fim – Iruma sorriu e lhe apontou a espada, sugando novamente seu sangue.

\- AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!

Sentiu a sucção ser interrompida e foi atirado ao chão após o tilintar de duas lâminas.

\- Ichigo!

\- Você está bem Renji?!

\- Você ainda pergunta seu idiota?!

\- Seu tolo! – Gritou, apoiando Tensa Zangetsu no ombro - Não tinha que fazer isso sozinho – disse mais calmo.

\- Não faz diferença... – ouviram Iruma falar alguns metros distante.

\- Está usando a ajuda dos hollows, não é mesmo? – O ruivo perguntou.

\- Atingirei meu objetivo de todo jeito! – Iruma novamente armou-se para o ataque, defendendo-se de Renji quando este levantou e o atacou, sendo logo derrubado e atirado para longe.

\- Renji!

\- Vou acabar com os shinigamis que interferirem – Iruma ameaçou após trocar alguns golpes com Ichigo.

\- Os shinigamis não têm nada a ver com isso! Nossa força é pra proteger. Vamos lutar com você, mesmo que você fique mais e mais forte!

Trocaram alguns golpes.

\- O Battou está te enganando!

\- Eu sei o que estou fazendo! Eu vou libertar a alma de Haruka da Soul Society!

Furioso, investiu contra Ichigo outra vez, atingindo-o no abdômen. Este levantou-se e as lâminas das zampakutous colidiram mais algumas vezes, até ser atingido de novo e cair.

\- Eu cresci órfão! Eu tinha um poder espiritual muito forte e podia ver fantasmas. Por isso não tinha amigos. Haruka era minha única companheira, ela não tinha medo de mim. Enquanto crescíamos, nos apaixonamos. Mas aquele incêndio tirou a vida dela. Ela foi deixada lá dentro. Eu corri por entre o fogo para salvá-la, mas não consegui. Eu achei que minha capacidade de ver fantasmas me permitiria trocar as últimas palavras com ela, mas eu não a encontrava em lugar algum. Eu estava desesperado. Então o Battou me disse que ela foi levada para a Soul Society e que como sou humano, eu só poderia chegar lá com sangue dos shinigamis e então comecei a caçá-los.

Ichigo levantou-se e recomeçaram o combate.

– Dessa vez eu vou acabar com você!!

O estranho hollow que o perseguia desde que começara seu massacre veio do nada protegendo o shinigami de cabelo laranja.

– Você de novo!! Já chega! – Iruma o atacou sem pensar duas vezes.

Um forte feixe de luz ofuscou os olhos dele e do shinigami. O espírito de uma bela mulher ruiva deu lugar ao hollow.

– Você é... – ele olhava espantado.


	13. Reencontro

– Iruma... – ela sorriu e estendeu a mão na direção dele.

– Haruka! Haruka!! - Chamou abraçando-a com força quando ela ameaçou cair no chão.

Ela o abraçou, sorrindo.

Ichigo observava sem entender muita coisa. Aproveitando a distração afastou-se alguns metros do casal.

– Haruka... O que houve? – Perguntou com uma voz doce, afastando-se um pouco para ver o rosto dela.

– Minha voz não chegava até você... – ela quase caiu de novo e ele novamente a amparou.

– Por que?

– Eu sempre procurei por você... – ela o olhava com os olhos cheios de ternura - Você se tornou uma bela pessoa... – dizia quando caiu.

– Haruka! Haruka! – Ele a deitou em seu colo.

– Quando eu soube que poderia aparecer um buraco em meu coração... – tocou o peito dele, onde ele prendera a rosa branca – Pelo amor que tenho por você, eu resisti!

Iruma segurou fortemente a mão dela sobre a rosa.

– Quando eu soube que perderia todas as minhas memórias, eu lutei pra reencontrar você... – o fôlego faltou e ela parou de falar, quase desmaiando.

– Haruka! Haruka! – A sacudiu, sua voz implorava pela dela.

– Então aquele hollow era ela... – Ichigo deduziu com alguns metros de distância, com certa dificuldade em se manter de pé devido aos machucados da batalha.

Iruma a fitava preocupado, deslizando os dedos por seu rosto, mas sorrindo.

– Eu em tornei um hollow. Meu coração desapareceria... – Ela sussurrou e abriu os olhos – Mas... Agora eu estou com você! – Ela ergueu-se o quanto pode e abriu um grande sorriso, estendendo a mão.

Ele levou a sua mão até a dela e a segurou. As lágrimas começaram a deixar seus olhos.

– Aquele dia... Aquele dia eu estava... – repousou a testa sob suas mãos unidas.

– Mas agora finalmente minha voz chegou ao seu coração – falou sorrindo quando ele a encarou - Eu vi que você sofreu muito. Me desculpe... Eu fiz você sofrer quando te deixei.

Ele movimentou a cabeça negativamente e a abraçou, chorando. Ela o abraçou também.

– Iruma...

Ele a olhou.

– Por favor! Eu sei que o seu coração não é mal. Pare com o massacre, por favor! – Ela implorava - Eu... – nesse momento perdeu a consciência.

Se desesperou. Chamou-a uma, três, seis vezes, enquanto a sacudia, sem obter resposta.

– Eu estava fazendo isso... Pra reencontrar você!

Sem resposta, abraçou-a e chorou. Comovido, Ichigo apenas observava a cena, lembrando-se de sua pequena shinigami. Um princípio de raiva o atingiu ao lembrar-se da morte de Rukia, aquele era o assassino dela, mas guardar ódio não era algo de Ichigo Kurosaki, então seu coração deu atenção apenas à atmosfera triste do lugar naquele momento. Assim, observou Iruma chorar sobre o corpo de Haruka por alguns minutos até ser interrompido por um urro da própria espada.

– O battou! – Ichigo conclui.

O assassino pareceu ficar fora de si e gritou. Uma luz vermelha se expandiu, tornando impossível para qualquer um ver alguma coisa em volta. Ichigo protegeu os olhos com um braço e ficou a postos para atacar ou defender-se se necessário. Sentiu uma força invisível investir contra si e defendeu-se às cegas. Estava ferido, o que tornava cansativa a tarefa de manter-se em pé. Quando a luz diminuiu Ichigo não pode mais ver Haruka. Havia apenas Iruma com uma roupa vermelha ainda mais chamativa e com um aspecto mais ameaçador. A lua vermelha destacou-se no céu muito mais que em qualquer outro momento anterior.

– Eu vou libertar a alma de Haruka da Soul Society! Eu vou levar Haruka comigo!

– O battou está te enganando! Depois que conseguir o quer, ele vai te matar!

– Cale-se! – Gritou, atacando o shinigami, que quase caiu no chão.

– Eu vou acabar com você dessa vez!

– Não! Ninguém mais vai morrer!

– Já chega! Vocês não vão me impedir de realizar meu objetivo depois de tantos anos!

Atacou de novo. Dessa vez Ichigo revidou, mas caiu no chão. Sentiu a energia de Iruma concentrar-se para atingi-lo com força total, mas algo o interrompeu.

– Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

As pétalas de cerejeira surgiram de todas as direções, atingindo Iruma violentamente. Com um grito aterrorizante, ele sumiu de vista na rua escura.

– Tudo por causa do battou... – o nobre falou, sério como sempre, observando Iruama caído alguns metros distante.

– Onde está Haruka? – Ichigo contestou finalmente.

– Se fala da mulher hollow... Ela não deixa de ser uma alma. Quando o battou o dominou fundiu as almas dos três em uma só.

Iruma gritou e levantou-se cambaleando e contorcendo-se, sem nenhum controle sobre si mesmo.

– Há como separá-los?!

– O battou destrói seu hospedeiro – o Kuchiki respondeu indiferente – Ele será destruído pro sua própria força – falou quando Iruma caiu novamente no chão.

“Kurosaki-san... Por favor... Salve Iruma.”

Ouvindo a doce voz de Haruka, o ruivo apressou-se em se atravessar entre Byakuya e Iruma.

– Há um meio de resolver isso sem mais mortes!

Apenas lançando-lhe o costumeiro olhar frio e indiferente, o capitão retirou a mão do cabo da espada e afastou-se, logo desaparecendo. Iruma gritou e cambaleou desesperadamente. Destruiria o battou naquele instante.

– Gentsuga Tenshou!

Segundos depois só havia calma e silêncio. O Battou foi destruído. A passagem de sangue começou a se desmanchar, libertando o sangue dos shinigamis. O shinigami fitou a lua. Estava linda novamente, brilhante e tão branquinha quanto à pele daquela que o fazia lembrar-se sempre da lua.

Iruma apareceu novamente cambaleando pela rua sem a roupa vermelha. Vestia uma camisa branca e uma calça preta, parecendo um autêntico humano. Estava descalço, a espada de sangue também desaparecera. Deu alguns passos e caiu esgotado no chão, ofegante, como se tivesse corrido sem parar durante séculos. Após perder a luta contra aquele shinigami de cabelo estranho, ele sentia-se fraco e tonto. Com a redução de sua reiatsu, mantinha-se apenas com suas roupas humanas e a rosa branca. O shihakusho vermelho se fora junto com a zampakutou de sangue. Estava jogado no chão, ofegante, buscando oxigênio. Ouviu o shinigami perguntar se ele estava bem. Tentou se virar e sentiu uma dor forte, que lhe fez soltar um grito. Ergueu-se perguntando por Haruka.

– Onde Haruka está?! O que aconteceu com Haruka?!

– Agora que não é mais hollow, provavelmente ela foi pra Soul Society.

– O que fez com ela?! – Ficou de pé, mas nem se quer conseguia manter-se assim por mais de dois segundos – Haruka estava...

– Estou aqui! Iruma...

Tentou andar e seguir a voz dela, mesmo com aquela dor terrível lhe impedindo. Caiu novamente. Ela apareceu.

– Haruka!! – Estendeu a mão, tentando ir até ela.

Ela agradeceu a Ichigo e trocaram algumas palavras.

– Obrigada... Kurosaki-san. Você fez Iruma acreditar no caminho correto.

– Não, se ele sobreviveu foi por sua causa.

\- Não. Você o envolveu com a sua força e de alguma forma o trouxe de volta.

\- Você voltou pra mim... Mas não seja tola! Depois de tudo o que aconteceu... Tudo o que ele fez quase te levou embora outra vez!!

\- Está enganado Iruma – ela respondeu com um sorriso doce - eu sempre estarei me guiando pela sua voz.

Ele se acalmou e abaixou a cabeça, caindo de joelhos no chão. Ela caminhou até ele e abaixou-se ao seu lado. Por alguns segundos apenas encararam-se. Abraçou-a, sendo retribuído. Olhou na direção do shinigami. Quanta dor não lhe causara matando sua pequena companheira. Sentira isso ao assistir a morte de sua amada Haruka pela segunda vez.

– Obrigado – sussurrou apenas, mas o shinigami entendeu e assentiu.

Olhou-a novamente e a beijou, sendo aceito por ela, no exato momento em que desapareciam dali e duas borboletas infernais tomavam seus lugares voando para o infinito azul do céu, que começava a clarear com o desaparecimento das nuvens escuras. Observando aquilo, Ichigo sentiu-se invadido por uma grande sensação de paz. Mesmo sozinho, sabia que de alguma forma Rukia estaria sempre ao seu lado, mesmo que apenas em seus sonhos. Relatou toda a situação à Soul Society e seguiu para a casa de Urahara, onde, segundo fora informado, seria tratado pelo quarto esquadrão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O próximo capítulo será o último. Espero que tenham gostado da história. =) Assistam o musical. =D


	14. Kiseki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo. Para os que acompanharam a história, eu espero que tenham gostado. =D

– Como vão as pesquisas?

– Seguindo pela sua linha de raciocínio capitão, e também levando em conta que nenhuma das zampakutous desapareceu, concluímos que tinha total razão e desde o momento em que nos levantou essa hipótese, estamos trabalhando incansavelmente – Unohana respondeu.

– Capitã! Capitã!! – Quatro oficiais apareceram correndo.

– O que aconteceu?

– Detectamos batimento cardíaco! E ficando mais forte com o decorrer dos segundos!

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Nós vamos indo, já está tarde e ele precisa descansar mais – Uryuu falou levantando-se e estendendo a mão para ajudar Orihime a levantar-se.

Depois de toda a confusão havia pedido a ruivinha em namoro e para sua grande felicidade ela aceitara e ainda lhe confessara amá-lo de verdade. Há tempos havia percebido os sentimentos do quincy e aceitado que Ichigo pertencia a Rukia.

\- Kurosaki-kun, se alimente direito e durma bem.

\- Não sair andando por aí tão rápido – Sado advertiu.

\- Obrigado pessoal.

Após despedirem-se de todos, os três deixaram a loja. Minutos após Ichigo e os demais permaneciam na sala conversando e tomando chá.

\- Devia ter nos esperado, do jeito que estava não sei como conseguiu andar meio caminho até aqui – o vendedor comentou.

\- Parece que esse idiota gosta de correr risco de vida!

\- Fica quieto Jinta!

O garoto emburrou-se e virou a cara diante da reclamação do vendedor.

\- Kurosaki-san... Me perdoe por perguntar. Talvez ainda seja cedo pra bombardeá-lo com perguntas, mas... Não faz sentido esperar.

\- O que é?

\- O que pretende fazer da sua vida de agora em diante?

Por instantes o shinigami ficou em silêncio apenas fitando a pequena mesa no centro da sala.

\- Primeiro há uma coisa que eu preciso fazer. Depois disso eu decido.

\- Tudo bem...

\- Eu tenho que voltar pra casa. Não vi meu pai nem minhas irmãs depois do que aconteceu, mas sei que ficaram mal.

\- Eles ficarão bem. Ishiin sabe controlar a situação, por mais dolorosa que seja. Afinal, mesmo que não tenhamos visto, ele também lutou nesse massacre, nós o vimos em algumas noites quando você não estava por perto, e ele sabia que qualquer coisa poderia acontecer. Mas ele não te disse nada, porque sabia como você reagiria, e também porque ele tem certeza de que você também estava ciente de todos os riscos.

\- Mas... Temos que continuar. É doloroso saber e mais ainda admitir, mas o mundo continua girando, mesmo que nós não estejamos mais nele. Mesmo que tomemos a decisão de parar de viver, o mundo vai continuar girando e o tempo vai continuar passando. Então de alguma forma, é preciso procurar um caminho pra voltar a viver. Se o mundo e o tempo continuam, não vale a pena se esconder pra sempre na escuridão.

O louro nada disse, mas ficou impressionado. Ele mudara tanto depois de conviver com ela. Ficara mais forte, não só fisicamente, e havia acabado de provar isso. Se a shinigami não tivesse sido salva de sua sentença de morte naquela época, ele não suportaria. Mas o garoto cabisbaixo que observava a sua frente, tinha certeza, não era a mesma pessoa que ele preparara naqueles dias para invadir a Soul Society. Era alguém muito mais forte, sábio e confiante.

\- Está tarde. Durma aqui. Eu aviso seu pai. Você está todo enfaixado e debilitado. Não convém ficar andando por aí. Durma e descanse. Ururu, Tessai e Jinta, arrumem um quarto pra ele, por favor.

\- Sim senhor – a garotinha levantou-se junto com Tessai e Jinta, xingando a ordem de Urahara, como sempre, e calando-se ao ser repreendido por Tessai.

\- Quando Hanatarou acordar tratará você de novo com kidos de cura, quando ainda estiver dormindo. Quando você dorme, o tratamento é mais eficaz.

\- Tudo bem.

Alguns minutos depois levantou-se e seguiu para o quarto. Deixou Zangetsu e o kimono preto num canto, ficando apenas com o branco e deitou-se, ainda com certa dificuldade por causa das dores. Não adormeceu de imediato, pensou em tudo que aconteceu. Mesmo aceitando a situação, não pode deixar de sentir-se triste ao lembrar-se dela. Não contando com a companhia chata de Kon, agora estaria dormindo sozinho de novo, para sempre.

\- Rukia... – sussurrou para si mesmo fitando os raios de luz da lua que entravam pela pequena janela do quarto.

Tantas vezes os dois e também vários companheiros haviam estado descansando ali, feridos após alguma batalha... Por vezes, somente ele e ela. Não gostava nenhum pouco de vê-la machucada, mas poder estar ao lado dela nessas horas e tê-la consigo quando ele estava ferido, fora um verdadeiro tesouro. Todas as lembranças desde o dia em que ela aparecera na sua frente guardaria no fundo do coração, até o último segundo da sua existência até que um dia pudesse reencontrá-la. Finalmente seus olhos começaram a ceder ao sono e fecharam-se.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Já está indo então?

\- Sim, Yoruichi-san. Obrigado por tudo.

\- Hanatarou trabalhou duro durante boa parte da madrugada. Não vá extrapolar ainda – o vendedor o advertiu.

– Vou me lembrar disso.

Os dois shinigamis deixaram a loja, indo em direção ao rio.

– Ichigo, você pretende ir até à Soul Society?

– Sim, quero visitar o pessoal. Rangiku e Toushiro, como eles estão? E Ukitake-san, Kyouraku-san e Renji?

– Estão bem. Ela ainda está de repouso, ele foi liberado. Estão se recuperando bem. Os outros que se feriram também estão respondendo bem ao tratamento. Logo vão trabalhar de novo. Os outros três também estão bem. Eu vou pra Soul Society agora. Você vem?

– Não. Há uma coisa que eu preciso fazer primeiro.

– Tudo bem então, nos vemos depois. Não vá fazer loucuras, ainda não está completamente bem. Precisando, me chame.

– Vou chamar. Obriagado, Hanatarou.

O baixinho sorriu e entrou no portal, que desapareceu em seguida. Ichigo seguiu para casa. Seu pai e suas irmãs estavam dormindo.

– Por enquanto.... É melhor assim.

– Ichigo!

– KON!! Cala a boca! – Falou, empurrando-o para dentro de seu quarto.

O bichinho de pelúcia ainda ocupava o corpo de Ichigo.

– Você vai...?

– Não vou precisar por enquanto. Mas se você fizer alguma besteira eu te mato!

– Aonde você vai?

– Eu volto logo – disse apenas, pegando Sode no Shirayuki e saindo pela janela.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De olhos arregalados, Urahara ouvia atentamente a voz de Ukitake no telefone.

\- Mas ele já saiu! Vou atrás dele.

\- Não é necessário. Isso não será um problema. Ligue para o pai e as irmãs dele. E avise aos amigos humanos.

\- Farei isso. Até logo, Ukitake-san – desligou sorrindo.

–-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sozinho, Ichigo visitava o lugar onde Rukia morrera. A Sode no Shirayuki estava em suas mãos. Ergueu-a.

– Rukia... Eu estou pronto pra viver de cabeça erguida... Mas você não sabe o quanto dói não ter você aqui minha baixinha.

Ele não percebeu, mas alguém estava se aproximando lentamente atrás dele.

– Sou grato a você... Rukia...

– Isto não é necessário – ouviu alguém falar.

– É, pode ser... – dizia enquanto olhava para o lado – AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! – Afastou-se, assustado, era ela, viva!

– O que aconteceu pra você ficar tão romântico?! É assustador – falou cruzando os braços e fingindo irritação.

– Você continua no meu coração...

– ÃH?!

– Rukia! Você é um fantasma?! Não... Você já é uma shinigami, não tem como... Rukia, o que houve?!

– Você ficou carregando minha zampakutou por toda parte! Eu vim recuperá-la – tomou a zampakutou das mãos dele e a encaixou no obi.

– Mas como você pode estar viva?!

– Nii-sama observou que os corpos das vítimas ficaram intactos apesar da perda de sangue e nenhuma zampakutou desapareceu, quando todas deviam ter se desintegrado. Dessa forma, ele conseguiu recuperar todos.

Ele refletiu por um momento até que a voz dela lhe chamou a atenção.

– Ichigo... Me contaram como você ficou quando eu morri... Agora eu sei que quando eu morrer de fato terei um coração onde ficar. Obrigada...

– Eu não fiquei triste, só com pena!

Ela sorriu, sabia que era mentira. O ruivo aproximou-se. Seu coração pulou quando sentiu que ele a abraçava com força contra si.

– Ichi...

– Que bom que você está viva! Nunca mais faça isso comigo! – Ele estava quase chorando.

Ela apenas sorriu e retribuiu o abraçando o mais forte que podia, quando sentiu seus pés deixarem o chão e ele beijar seu rosto. Naquele momento, ele não perderia mais uma chance de dizer o que sentia por ela. E como era bom ver aqueles olhos azuis e aquele sorriso de novo!

– Eu te amo... – sussurrou no ouvido da tenente.

Os olhos azuis arregalaram-se a princípio, mas logo o choque passou.

– Por que você demora tanto pra tomar iniciativas...? Seu idiota! Você quase deixou pra dizer isso tarde demais... – Dizendo isso, riu – Eu também te amo – sussurrou para ele.

Ambos sorriram e apertaram o abraço no instante em que seus lábios encontraram-se.

FIM


End file.
